Innocence
by Bila Lehrer
Summary: No sabes como me duele hacerte esto, pero no tengo otra opción... espero algún día llegues a perdonarme... *SasoDei* chapter 8
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto

Hola a todos! xD

Hace mucho que no escribía un SasoDei (y como lo extrañaba! TTOTT) y bueno aquí les traigo uno -w- esta idea surgió mientras jugaba roll con mis queridos amigos Ana y Angel, saludos! :D y bueno, va dedicado a ellos… tal vez sea raro a lo que acostumbro a escribir pero, esta hecho con mucho gusto =)

**Soundtrack****:** Show me love de T.A.T.U (¿por que?, no se, esa escuchaba mientras escribía xD)

**Nota: **Este es un universo alterno y mi personaje principal posee cola y orejas de gato (como loveless, kyaaaaaaa!! xD) pero no las pierde si tiene relaciones, son naturales =D y es de corte dramático, romance, comedía, un tanto de acción y ternura, y tal vez con algo de yaoi, aun no lo decido bien xD y si no les agrada nada de eso, mejor salgan del fic y ya u.Ú

Bien, sin más, los dejo con el primer capítulo, que lo disfruten ^ ^

* * *

- ¿Dónde, dónde esta? –repelía una y otra vez mientras corría entre los escombros y destrozos del lugar

Desesperado, agitado, asustado, corría tanto como podía, no quería parar por mucho que su cuerpo se lo pidiera, necesitaba encontrarlo, debía hacerlo.

…… _Se que soy diferente, pero no soy malo, en serio_……

…… _Yo quiero estar contigo…… No me dejes, por favor, no me dejes_……

Sus fuerzas flaquearon y cayo, pero se levanto y siguió, esquivaba las piedras y restos de concreto que en el piso había, pensando en solo una cosa, Encontrarlo… la angustia creció al ver como algunos soldados disparaban sus armas contra el.

…… Por favor regresa, yo te protegeré, te cuidare, nadie te hará daño… por favor regresa……

Una dio de lleno en el lugar donde estaba parado, destruyendo la estructura del edificio, las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro al verlo atacar a sus agresores… se tiro de rodillas al piso y cubrió su rostro con las manos, no quería ver tal cosa, no podía… ahora solo había preguntas en su cabeza…

¿Cómo, cómo termino así?, ¿Qué hizo mal?, ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?, ¿Fue un error haberlo recogido esa noche?, ¿El es el culpable de lo que ahora está sucediendo?, ¿Debió matarlo cuando tuvo oportunidad?, ¿Debería eliminarlo…..?

Se inclino hasta que su frente choco contra el piso y dejo que las lágrimas escaparán libremente de sus ojos, apretó los puños y dejo salir leves sollozos… extrañamente empezó a analizar lo que había sucedido antes de terminar en esto…

…… La inocencia puede ser engañosa y traicionera……

Abrió los ojos y fijo la vista en donde el se encontraba… El no tiene la culpa de esto, el no es como ustedes lo hicieron… susurro y se puso de pie, caminando cauteloso hacia el…

* * *

**Innocence**

Era una noche tormentosa… el aire soplaba fuertemente moviendo las hojas de los árboles y los destellos de los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo…

Caminaba temeroso y con los brazos rodeando su mojado cuerpo, solo por la oscuridad de las calles hasta que llego a un establecimiento cerrado, se sentó en uno de los escalones que daban hacia la entrada y se quedo quieto, era un chico de aproximadamente ocho años y de apariencia angelical, unas pequeñas orejas amarillas con la punta blanca adornaban su cabeza, mismas que mantenía bajas a causa del frío y una pequeña cola del mismo color enrollada a su cintura… simplemente mirando al frente…

El aire frió soplo haciéndole estremecerse y cerrando los ojos, tratando de acurrucarse y esperando a que la tormenta pasara…

Unos minutos después un par de jóvenes pasaron frente a el, se trataba de una chica, muy atractiva a no decir, de cabello azul, ojos llenos de ternura y amor, un cuerpo escultural y un pequeño piercing debajo de sus labios… su nombre Konan…

El otro joven, era alto, delgado y de cabello pelirrojo, sus ojos un tanto inexpresivos y de amable apariencia, este sostenía unas bolsas de compra y su paraguas, su nombre, Sasori.

La chica noto el bulto a un lado y volvió el rostro para encontrarse con aquel chico, se detuvo y tomo a su acompañante del brazo para llamar su atención, Sasori le miro unos instantes y miro hacia donde Konan miraba, el pequeño chico sintió su presencia y levanto las orejas en señal de alarma y le miro un tanto temeroso.

- Que lindo… -dijo Konan- ¿Qué haces aqui afuera, te has perdido? –con singular amabilidad

- ¿Qué sucede Konan? –dijo el pelirrojo sin notar al chico

- ¿Qué no ves?, parece que este niño se ha perdido –dijo mirándole con enojo- No podemos dejarle aquí… -seria

- Pues ni modo, no tenemos tiempo para eso, vamonos –dijo sin mucho interés, no era una persona muy altruista y lo que mas odiaba era que lo hicieran esperar

- ¿Estas loco?, no podemos dejarlo aquí –enojada- ¿Qué no tienes corazón?, ¿qué tal que fueras tu el que estuviera en la misma situación? –se cruzo de brazos

- Ahh… de acuerdo –rodó los ojos con fastidio- Pues tomalo y vamonos –serio

La chica sonrió complacida, tal vez no era muy amable pero en el fondo era buena persona, regreso la mirada al chico temeroso y se acerco unos pasos. Este se asusto y se levanto de golpe, pegándose a la pared y emitiendo un leve gruñido en señal de advertencia y llevando sus pequeñas orejas hacia atrás, dejando ver unos colmillitos que rápido intimidaron a la peliazul.

- N-no tengas miedo no pienso hacerte daño –sonrió nerviosa- Solo quiero ayudarte, ven… ven conmigo… -sonrió con ternura

El pequeño emitió nuevamente un gruñido y erizo la cola, la chica se hizo hacia atrás y se pego al pelirrojo, este se coloco delante de Konan y miro al chico, una mirada penetrante y retadora, que bien indicaba… "_si atacas te golpeo_"… el pequeño de inmediato sintió el poder de esa mirada y se encogió, cosa que alivio al pelirrojo.

- Bien… asi esta mejor –dijo serio y el pequeño le miro- Es todo tuyo Konan –dijo dándose la vuelta

- Ya, no tengas miedo, te llevaremos a un lugar caliente y seguro –sonrió acercándose

El chico se quedo observando al pelirrojo y antes de que Konan pudiera siquiera tocarlo se hizo a un lado y corrió hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, extendió un brazo y sujeto la manga del suéter que traia puesto. Sasori rápidamente fijo la vista en el y noto la mirada implorante del chico, casi como si pidiera ayuda o un poco de atención.

- No me veas asi, la chica aquí es Konan, no yo –serio- Si quieres algo pídeselo a ella –dijo y se apartó de el para comenzar a caminar de regreso, esto desilusiono al menor pero rápidamente fue consolado por la chica

- No te preocupes –sonrió y se agacho hasta quedar a su altura- El no es malo, solo algo complicado –dijo y tomo la mano del chico- Vamos –comenzó a caminar

Caminaron hasta llegar a una casa, no muy grande pero acogedora, entraron y el pelirrojo se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina mientras Konan le mostraba al niño el interior de esta.

- Esta es la sala, aquí puedes ver la tv si gustas, por aquí esta el baño y por aya las habitaciones –señalando las escaleras

El menor solo asentía con la cabeza, no emitía ni palabra ni sonido alguno y miraba con cautela cada rincon de la casa.

- Bueno, no puedo seguir diciéndote _oye_ o _tu _todo el tiempo… ¿cuál es tu nombre? –dijo sonriendo- Dímelo… no tengas miedo –sonrió de nuevo, ella era muy dulce y se había enamorado de la inocencia y la sutileza que el pequeño poseía, sin saber cómo, había desarrollado un sentimiento casi maternal por el menor y sentía la necesidad de cuidarlo y protegerlo como a su propia vida

- …… -este agacho la mirada, Konan le miro con ternura y llevo una mano a su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente, el pequeño se sonrojo levemente y levanto la mirada y antes de decir algo

- La cena pronto estará lista –interrumpió el pelirrojo desde la cocina

- De acuerdo –respondió la chica- Jeje, y bien… ¿cuál es tu nombre? –sonrió

- No creo que pueda hablar… no malgastes tu tiempo con eso –dijo Sasori asomando con un platón de espagueti- Bien, aquí esta la cena, comamos –dijo colocando el objeto sobre la mesa

- Que grosero –susurro- Bueno, ven, vamos a comer, pero primero quitémoste esa ropa mojada y cambiémosla por una seca y calientita, ¿si? –tomando su mano y llevándolo hacia su habitación, el pequeño no le quitaba la mirada de encima al pelirrojo incluso cuando subía las escaleras, cosa que incomodaba un tanto pero poco le importo y lo olvido

La cena transcurrió tranquila y un tanto silenciosa, Konan daba de comer al pequeño con singulares juegos como el avioncito o trenecito y a cada bocado que el menor daba emitía un pequeño _mmm_ con placer y movía sus orejitas y cola, cosa que le encantaba a Konan… Sasori por su parte le miraba serio y un tanto fastidiado.

Y una vez terminada la cena…

- Mira niño, aquí dormirás –señalando unas cobijas y una almohada sobre el mueble

- ¿Qué?, claro que no, dormirá conmigo –indignada- No seas grosero –seria

- ¿Y qué tal si tiene pulgas? –contesto cruelmente a lo que Konan le dio un gran zape

- ¡Idiota! –abrazo al pequeño- No le hagas caso mi amor, esta loco, tu dormirás arriba conmigo –sonrió y el otro solo hizo cara de enojo

Subieron a sus habitaciones correspondientes y apagaron la luz, Konan acomodo unas cuantas sabanas y recostó al menor en ellas, no sin antes darle otra muda de ropa y un pequeño baño, una vez hecho esto se acostó a su lado y espero a que cayera dormido para luego hacer lo mismo ella.

Unas cuantas horas pasaron y el sonido de la puerta interrumpió el silencio de la casa, a oscuras una silueta bajo por las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, unico lugar donde encendió una luz para tomar un vaso y posteriormente agua mientras se acompañaba solo de sus pensamientos.

_Demonios, ¿qué tal si es un demonio o algún tipo de experimento fallido?, ¿qué voy a hacer si nos ataca o nos quiere comer?... tengo que vigilarle de cerca, no puedo dejarle pasar tanto tiempo con Konan… tengo que apartarle y devolverlo a donde quiera que haya salido, pero tengo que hacerlo rápido o podría hacerme algo…_

Pensaba mientras bebía el agua y miraba el fregadero, luego coloco el vaso en su lugar y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con la azulada mirada del pequeño que estaba parado justo frente a el y mirándole de la misma manera que la vez anterior.

- ¡Ah, ¿q-qué haces aquí, cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?! –un tanto asustado- ¡Quieto, sentado… abajo! –decía pegándose al fregadero

El menor parpadeo confundido y luego sonrió, cosa que nunca había hecho preocupando al pelirrojo y dio unos pasos hacia el.

- ¡N-no me comas, tengo mal sabor lo juro! –sintiendo sus piernas temblar, era patético pero era un chico extraño y no sabía lo que podría hacer

El pequeño se acerco lo más que pudo a el y una vez cerca rodeo con su bracitos la cintura del pelirrojo y recargo su cabeza en su vientre. Esto sorprendió aun más a Sasori y rápidamente lo aparto de si y lo miro un tanto confundido.

- ¡¿Qué haces, qué es lo que quieres?! –a distancia prudente, el menor agacho la mirada junto con las orejas y dejo escapar un par de lágrimas, al momento se sintió culpable pues su acción no había sido la correcta y trato de enmendarlo- Disculpa, no era mi intención hacer eso –avergonzado- Es solo que me asustaste… no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿de acuerdo? –dijo ya más tranquilo

El menor le miro y sonrió levemente, Sasori suspiro y luego se acerco a el, se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y le miro fijamente.

- ¿Qué eres realmente? –serio, que curioso, el miedo se había ido- ¿De dónde saliste? –dijo llevando una mano a sus orejas y otra a su pequeña cola, el pequeño agacho la mirada- ¿Por qué no dices nada… no puedes hablar o no me entiendes? –dijo acariciando una de sus orejitas- Son suaves -susurro

El niño se quedó quieto y miro con un tanto de nostalgia el suelo.

- De acuerdo… no insistiré –poniéndose de pie pero rápidamente sujetado por el menor- ¿Nh? –fijo su vista en el

- N-no te vayas… n-no me dejes… -con voz temerosa y queda

- ¿Puedes hablar, entonces me entiendes? –dijo sonriendo y el otro asintió- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –dijo con calma

- Número doce -mirándole de reojo- Pero me decían Deidara de vez en cuando… -sonrió levemente

- Mira, Deidara… no tienes porque tenerme miedo, no pienso hacerte nada… y disculpa por mi actitud de hace un rato… me dabas miedo, en serio, pero ahora ya no –mirándolo fijamente

- ¿Por qué, por mis orejas y cola? –dijo moviéndolas- Se que soy diferente, pero no soy malo… no les voy a hacer nada… de verdad –respondió casi llorando

- No, no llores, no te sientas mal… -le tomo por el mentón- A veces las personas decimos cosas sin pensar… -sonrió- Pero dime, ¿de dónde vienes? –un tanto serio

- Si lo hago me llevaras de vuelta… y no quiero regresar… -cerro los ojos con dolor y agacho la mirada- Aya me hacen daño y no quiero… por favor no me lleves de vuelta… -le miro suplicante

Sasori se quedo callado y pensativo para luego mirarle y sonreírle.

- No te preocupes, no haré tal cosa –dijo levantándose- Ven, regresemos arriba y durmamos –le extendió la mano y este la tomo

Subieron de vuelta y antes de dejarlo nuevamente con Konan, Deidara le tomo de la muñeca impidiéndole seguir, Sasori le miro confundido.

- Yo quiero estar contigo –levemente sonrojado

- ¿Por qué? –levantando una ceja

- Porque contigo me siento… bien… -sonrió levemente- Me recuerdas a mi amigo… por favor… déjame estar contigo –bajo las orejas y dejo de mover la cola

Sasori le miro unos momentos y sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, luego le tomo de la mano y camino junto con el pequeño hasta su habitación, el primero en entrar fue el rubio seguido de Sasori que al final cerró la puerta.

- Sabía que tenías un buen corazón –susurro la peliazul, observando desde la rendija de su puerta

Había escuchado y visto todo lo que el pelirrojo había hecho, y se sentía aliviada y contenta por lo que había sucedido… aunque por un momento se sintió asustada al no saber qué es lo que pasaría ahora y si el tener al chico con ellos sería un problema, pero sacudió la cabeza y elimino aquellos pensamientos.

Sea lo que sea, no dejaría que algo malo le sucediese, no lo permitiría por nada del mundo… y se sentía segura pues ahora podía contar con la ayuda del pelirrojo.

Continuará……

* * *

* * *

Kyaaaaaa!!! No se ustedes pero yo me enamore de mi neko-Deidara!! Kyaaaaa!!! *O*

Si, ya se que dirán: ¡A esta se le boto la canica! ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! ¡Has visto demasiada tv Chris! ¡Estas loca! O algo así por el estilo xDD pero comprendan, ya casi son las 5:00 am y me falta azúcar así que pues es lo que esta mentecita creo además de que estaba escuchando la canción que menciono al principio mientras escribía y uno se pone a imaginar cosas u.ù

Jaja, bien, hasta aquí por ahora, no sean malas y dejen un review ¿si? –wo (no importa si es destructivo o constructivo xD)

Sale, me despido y nos leemos luego en el próximo cap… cuídense y un gran abrazo y saludos de su amiga Bila Lehrer xP

Sayonara! xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todas! xD**

**Jeje, perdón si me tarde en actualizar pero aquí esta la conti xDDD**

**waaa es bueno ver que les ha gustado, gracias por sus reviews en serio ^o^**

**y bueno, contesto uno que me dejaron n.n**

**From: explosiiv3loove… amm, pues tv es el televisor y Chris es mi nombre ñ.ñ es solo una expresión que utilice porque creo que he visto demasiada tele xDD solo eso y que bueno que te gusto xDD**

**Y bueno hago una pregunta para sacarme de una duda u.u**

**¿**_**Lo quieren yaoi o shonen ai**_**? O.o (díganme para saber que cambios le puedo hacer a la trama xDD)**

**Bien, sin más, les dejo el segundo capitulo… ****Enjoy it! Owo**

* * *

**Innocence_chapter 2**

Estaba recostado en su cama, disfrutando de su apacible sueño, giraba de vez en cuando para mayor comodidad y cubría su rostro con la almohada evitando la claridad. Era muy temprano por la mañana y todo estaba en silencio… extrañamente sintió algo suave y peludo chocar con su rostro, produciéndole cosquillas, llevo una mano a apartarlo y nuevamente lo sintió.

Cansado de apartar esa cosa y que regresara abrió los ojos de repente y lo primero que vio fueron los enormes ojos azules del pequeño…

- ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! –grito levantándose de golpe y mirándole asustado, el pequeño se quedo sentado en la cama y sonrió al verle- Ahhh… es cierto… ayer te encontramos en la calle y te trajimos aquí –dijo colocando una mano en su pecho- Ay, que susto me diste… no hagas eso de nuevo –le miro

- ¡Guten morgen! –sonrió y se levanto para acercarse a el y de nueva cuenta se abrazo a su cintura- Ya es tarde, tienes que levantarte –dijo con voz dulce e inocente mientras movía su colita y orejas

Sasori miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que ni siquiera habían dado las seis, se sintió un tanto enojado pues habían interrumpido su adorado sueño y luego sintió algo raro y miro hacía abajo.

- Ah, eres como yo –dijo sonriendo y mirando debajo del bóxer del pelirrojo

- ¡¿Qué haces?! –totalmente avergonzado y alejándose un poco- ¡No hagas eso, es de muy mal gusto, ¿entendiste?! –sonrojado- ¡Tienes suerte de que no haya sido Konan a la que le hiciste eso! –serio- ¡¿Y cómo que soy como tu?, ¿qué acaso nunca habías visto a un chico o qué?! –indignado

- Tan cerca no… todo el tiempo tenían un traje blanco y máscaras –sonrió levemente

El pelirrojo sintió un poco de lastima pues se imaginaba por lo que el niño había pasado, suspiro para relajarse y se acerco a el, se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y le miro.

- Ok, no me enojare, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿estamos? –arqueo la ceja y el otro asintió- Y no vayas a hacerle eso a Konan o te golpeara… ¿si? –sonrió y de nuevo asintió- Bien, ahora dime… ¿por qué me levantas tan temprano?, son las 5:20 a.m. y además es sábado –cruzándose de brazos

- Tengo hambre –sonrió moviendo las orejitas y la cola- Quiero comer –señalando su boca

- Pero aun es temprano… además cenaste muy bien, ¿cómo puedes tener hambre? –mirándolo

- Como siete veces al día –sonrió con evidente inocencia y dejando al pelirrojo perplejo

* * *

- Ahh… buenos días –dijo la peliazul entrando a la cocina- ¿Nh, tan temprano el desayuno? –mirando al pelirrojo tomando la caja de leche de la alacena

- No preguntes y ayúdame –dijo el frente a la estufa- Lleva esto –dándole un plato con huevos revueltos

La chica sonrió divertida e hizo lo indicado, se asomo al comedor y observo al pequeño que estaba sentado en la mesa y esperando por su añorado desayuno.

- Buenos días… aquí esta el desayuno –dijo con emoción y gentileza

- ¡Guten morgen! –respondió el rubio ladeando la cabeza y moviendo la cola- ¡Oh, so beautiful nee-chan! –sonrió mirándole

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa, que hermoso! –abrazándole- ¡Eres toda una lindura! –apretándole con más fuerza

- Vaya, eres inteligente ¿eh? –dijo el pelirrojo mirando al pequeño entre los atributos de Konan a lo que el chico le miro sonriendo y le guiño el ojo- ¡Ah, mañoso! –acercándose y jalándole la oreja derecha

- ¡Ay! –

- ¡Joder, déjalo! –dándole un coscorrón

- ¡Pero el…! –la chica le fulmino con la mirada- Esta bien, me callo –haciendo un puchero

- Bueno, después de desayunar iremos al centro comercial… así que apresúrense –sonrió y se sentó a un lado de Deidara

- ¿Para qué? –mirándola

- Obvio… para comprarle ropa y demás cosas que pueda necesitar –seria- ¿Verdad cosita hermosa? –con voz melosa y acariciando sus mejillas

El pequeño le sonrió e hizo lo que la peliazul adoraba, movió sus orejitas y su cola como respuesta mientras que Sasori empezaba a sospechar que le niño no era tan inocente y despistado como parecía.

Y ya en el centro comercial…

Konan caminaba tomada de la mano del pequeño, buscando en cada tienda de ropa algo que le quedara a la perfección y de paso algo para ella. Deidara miraba cada detalle del lugar, llevaba una sudadera que escondía su colita y una gorra, no le molestaba en lo absoluto pues sabía muy bien que no debía ser descubierto y de vez en cuando miraba al pelirrojo detrás de ellos y le sonreía, Sasori le devolvía el gesto y seguía su camino cargando bolsas y bolsas de ropa.

Luego de varias horas de compras, se sentaron en un parque cercano a comer un helado, el pequeño disfrutaba cada lamida que le daba al dulce, nunca había probado algo asi y le parecía lo mejor que había comido… Konan hablaba con Sasori, al parecer no tan animada como antes pues discutían sobre lo qué deberían hacer ahora que tenían al chico con ellos.

- ¿Crees qué alguien le este buscando? –pregunto ella

- No lo se, pero no lo dudaría… -frunció levemente el ceño- Mira, eres mi amiga y yo te voy a apoyar en todo lo que desees y hasta donde me sea posible, y si quieres pelear por el, adelante, cuentas conmigo –sonrió levemente- No sabemos nada sobre el, pero puedo imaginarme que huyo porque aquel lugar era horrible y al igual que tu no quiero que pase por lo mismo otra vez… así que, cuenta conmigo –dijo

- Gracias Saso-chan –sonrió la chica

Siguieron con su plática y sin percatarse de que el pequeño se había alejado de ellos para acercarse a un grupo de niños que jugaban alegremente frente a ellos.

- Hello, ¿qué hacen? –dijo sonriendo y mirándoles

- Hola –respondió uno de ellos- Soy Naruto –sonrió- Jugábamos a la pelota ¿quieres jugar? –mostrándole el balón- Por cierto… ¿cuál es tu nombre? –con evidente emoción

- Doce… pero me dicen Deidara –sonrió- ¿Me dejarán jugar con ustedes? –sonrió con emoción y el otro asintió- ¡Gracias! –se acerco más a ellos

- Miren el es Deidara y jugará con nosotros –dirigiéndose al grupo de niños- Ella es Sakura, ella Ino, el es Shino, el es Kiba y mua es Naruto –sonrió- Bien, a jugar… tu serás el portero –señalo

- ¿Y eso qué es? –levanto la ceja

- El que detiene el balón… párate ahí y cuando te lo lance lo detienes –señalo la pequeña portería

Deidara asintió sonriendo y se coloco en el lugar indicado, los demás comenzaron a jugar y el pacientemente espero a que el balón se acercara, se mantuvo quieto y observando fijamente el objeto… no paso mucho cuando le lanzaron el balón pero como nunca había jugado algo parecido este le dio de lleno en el rostro haciendo que cayera al suelo.

- ¿Estas bien? –dijo una chica, Ino

- Y-yes… -poniéndose de pie y sobando su rostro

- ¿No te dolió? –dijo mirándole

- Si, pero… no debo llorar ni gritar… eso solo trae más dolor –dijo mirando el suelo

- ¿Ah? –confundida, pero antes de decir algo más- Oye ¿dónde te compraron esas orejitas?, son muy bonitas yo tambien quiero unas –sonrió- ¡Sakura, ven a ver esto! –dijo hacia sus espaldas

Los demás niños rápidamente se acercaron a el, Deidara había perdido la gorra a causa del golpe pero se había olvidado de ello y siguió con los demás.

- ¿De dónde las sacaste?, están muy lindas –sonrió Sakura

- Son mías… nací con ellas –sonrío

- Que bonitas, ¡yo quiero unas! –Sakura

- Mira, el es Akamaru y sus orejas son más largas que las tuyas –dijo Kiba mostrándole a un cachorro blanco

Deidara quiso acariciar al perrito pero este de inmediato le gruño y le mordió, emitió un leve chillido y se alejo de ellos. Se quedo callado y mirando la herida con unas cuantas gotas de sangre.

- Perdona, no se que le paso… ¿estas bien? –preocupado- Oye, responde… -se acerco un poco- Oye –lo movió con el brazo- Oye… ¿estas…? –

Antes de terminar su frase, Deidara alzo la mirada de golpe cosa que les asusto y susurro algo inaudible para ellos mostrando una expresión más que amenazadora.

- Bien, pues esta decidido… se quedara con nosotros y le cuidaremos –sonrió Konan- ¿Escuchaste sweet face? –volvió el rostro- ¿Eh, dónde esta? –

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~h!!!! –

Se escucho el grito de un pequeño, rápidamente fijaron la mirada y se quedaron atónitos ante lo que vieron… los niños que hace un momento jugaban con el estaban presa del pánico, temblado y llorando, Kiba estaba más que perplejo al ver a Deidara sostener al cachorro sin vida en sus manos y con una mirada llena de odio y placer al mismo tiempo.

Los niños empezaron a gritar y a correr a cualquier dirección implorando por la presencia de sus padres.

Sin saber qué más hacer, Sasori corrió tomando de la mano a Konan y posteriormente cargando al pequeño, corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta alejarse lo más posible del parque, aun lejos siguió corriendo y solo se detuvo cuando Konan ya no pudo seguir y le pidió que parara.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso, qué sucedió?! –Sasori muy asustado- ¡¿Qué hiciste?! –miro al pequeño pero este no respondió, solo agacho la mirada- ¡Joder contesta! –lo tomo de ambos brazos y le sacudió

- ¡No hagas eso, suéltalo! –Konan quitándole al chico y abrazándole

- ¡¿No viste lo qué sucedió?! ¡Asesino a ese animal, el es peligroso! –

- ¡No lo es, es solo que…! –

- ¡¿Qué que?, no podemos tenerlo después de esto, tenemos que devolverlo…! –

- ¡No!! –interrumpió el pequeño- ¡No me lleves de vuelta, por favor, no lo hagas! –comenzó a llorar- ¡No quería hacerle daño al perrito, fue un accidente! –entre lágrimas- ¡Fue un accidente!! –

- ¡¿Accidente?!!, ¡¿Crees que matar a un animal es un accidente?! –más que alterado- ¡Más bien tu eres el accidente!! –lo señalo- ¡Un accidente de laboratorio…!! –

- ¡No, eso no es cierto, yo no soy un accidente!! –rompió en llanto

- ¡Claro que si, además eres peligroso!! –

- ¡Ya cállate!! –exclamo la chica empujándole- ¡¿Quieres tranquilizarte?, esto no nos ayuda en nada! –enojada, no por lo que había sucedido, si no por la acción del pelirrojo- Tenemos que calmarnos y buscar una solución… -le miro seria

Ambos se quedaron callados y mirándose fijamente… el pequeño seguía llorando amargamente y se aferro más a Konan, estaba muy asustado y arrepentido de lo que había sucedido… Sasori le miro y ya no pudo continuar con el reclamo, sentía el miedo del pequeño y se compadecía de el, Konan le abrazo tan fuerte como pudo y lloró.

- Tranquilo… tranquilo… -entre sus brazos- No llores, ya verás que todo estará bien… -acaricio su cabeza- No fue tu culpa… -le abrazo lo más que pudo

El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para llamar la atención de la chica pero…

- ¡Hey ustedes! –dijo una voz a unos metros de ellos

Sasori volvió el rostro y se encontró con un soldado quien los miraba fijamente, la chica y el pelirrojo sintieron escalofríos de inmediato y la desesperación los recorrió levemente, Sasori trago en seco...

- Demonios… -susurro sin parpadear

Continuará……

* * *

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí por ahora… me disculpo si fue ****largo y un tanto aburrido pero créanme, hago mi mejor esfuerzo, hehe xDD**

**Y bueno, en lo personal esta historia me ha gustado mucho que hasta hice mi bosquejo de mi Neko-Dei-chan, jaja, qué opinan?? Aquí les dejo la dirección n.n**

http:// kawaii-danna. deviantart. com /art/FanFic-Innocence-Neko-Deidara-142687968 (sin espacios xD si no, no sale ¬¬)

**Sale, me despido por ahora, nos leemos luego en el siguiente cap… que tengan un excelente día, tarde o noche y sayonara! ^w^**

**Besos y abrazos de Bila Lehrer… Hasta pronto! xP **


	3. Chapter 3

**Guten morgen everyone! xD**

**Bien, no se si me demore mucho en subir mi actualización pero tengo una buena excusa para eso ù.ù … ****The love for my little and cute Ku-can! xP**

**Si, se que dirán… ****¡esas son puras jaladas, yo tengo tarea y demasiados proyectos y aun así subo mis fics!, o tal vez, ¡Yo trabajo y cuido a mis hijos o hermanitos y aun así escribo!, o cosas por el estilo hehe xD**

**Pero bueno, a el no le puedo decir que no -w- y nos la pasamos todo el fin de semana de vagos por ahí xDD pero al menos me hice un tiempo y actualicé, así que no hay problema alguno ¬3¬**

**Jaja, sin más que agregar… aquí la conti… ****Enjoy it! xDD**

* * *

**Innocence_chapter 3**

El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para llamar la atención de la chica pero…

- ¡Hey ustedes! –dijo una voz a unos metros de ellos

Sasori volvió el rostro y se encontró con un soldado quien los miraba fijamente, la chica y el pelirrojo sintieron escalofríos de inmediato y la desesperación los recorrió levemente, Sasori trago en seco...

- Demonios… -susurro sin parpadear

Miro con horror como el tipo se acercaba y solo pudo moverse para colocarse delante de la chica y el pequeño, trago saliva al ver que el tipo ya se había acercado y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

- Ustedes, ¿qué hacen aquí?, esta zona se ha restringido por seguridad –el pelirrojo abrió los ojos mirándole confundido- Acaba de haber un accidente cerca de aquí y no es seguro… -dijo serio y sin prestarle atención a la chica quien sostenía en brazos al pequeño- Será mejor que se vayan –sin más se dio la vuelta y se marcho

Sasori sintió un alivio profundo en su interior y suspiro aliviado, se dio la vuelta y miro a los dos a sus espaldas… los miro fijamente…

- Vámonos de aquí –dijo sin ninguna emoción ene le rostro y la chica asintió

* * *

Entraron a la casa, ninguno había dicho palabra alguna en todo el camino… Konan bajo al pequeño y este corrió a sentarse en el sofá de la sala, mirando con precaución al pelirrojo, Sasori camino hasta la mesa del comedor y se sentó, las manos a cada lado de su cabeza y una expresión de preocupación total, la peliazul le miro y se acerco unos pasos a el.

- ¿Estas bien? –sentándose a un lado y colocando una mano en su hombro

- No, no estoy bien… -le miro- ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?, no podemos continuar con el, ¿qué pasará si nos descubren? –un tanto asustado

- Pues… -hizo una pausa- No lo se –respondió agachando la mirada

Sasori fijo la vista en el pequeño quien rápidamente se encogió escondiéndose detrás del mueble, suspiro con cansancio y miro la mesa… a pesar de todo no tenía el valor de cargarlo y entregarlo a quien sea, no era por miedo, más bien por cariño… ni el mismo se la creía, ¿cómo alguien con el podía sentir algo hacia ese niño, aquel que solo llevaba dos días con el?

Volvió a suspirar y se levanto para caminar hacia el menor, Konan siguió sus movimientos con los ojos y antes de que Sasori se acercara más… el teléfono sonó… Konan tomó la llamada…

- ¿Diga? –esperando la respuesta

- _Ah, hola Konan, soy Pein ¿me recuerdan?_ –

- ¡Ah, etto… si!, dime, ¿cómo has estado? –sonrió nerviosa

- _Bien, bien, espero que igual ustedes… ah, mira, solo llamo para invitarlos a la reunión que hare este sábado, invitare a todos nuestros amigos de la universidad, ¿los recuerdan?... los espero a las ocho en punto, no falten y pueden llevar a alguien si así lo gustan… bueno, adiós…_ -

Colgó, la chica se quedo con una expresión de sorpresa y un tanto de alegría la vez.

- ¿Qué sucede? –mirándola

- ¿Recuerdas a Pein, nuestro representante de grupo en la carrera? –sonrió y el otro asintió- Pues nos invita a una reunión este sábado en la noche, quiere que nos reunamos, todo el grupo –sonrió nerviosa

- ¡¿Qué?!... solo esto nos faltaba… pues ni hablar, no iremos –serio

- ¡Pero…! –se apresuro a decir- Yo quería ver de nuevo a Pein y a nuestros compañeros –jugo con sus dedos

- ¿Hola?, Te recuerdo que no estamos en condiciones de ir a fiestas ni nada por el estilo –serio- Tenemos un problema que resolver, así que lo siento pero no iremos a ningún lado –se cruzo de brazos

- …… -la chica se quedo pensativa- Tienes razón, perdón… -sonrió levemente

- Ahhh, no hay problema… ahora, ¿qué haremos? –miro al menor al igual que la chica

Este agacho la mirada y las orejas y termino de encogerse para sentarse en el suelo detrás del mueble.

* * *

- No era mi intención haberlo echo… en serio… -con voz casi quebrada y sin mirarles

- Esta bien, te creeré pero dime… ¿quién eres? –frente a le

Deidara estaba sentado en es sofá, Konan parada a un lado del pelirrojo y este de frente y agachado a la altura del niño.

- Solo quiero que me digas, ¿qué sucede contigo, qué eres? –sin apartar la vista de el- Solo eso… -serio

El menor le miro unos segundos y aparto la vista de nuevo, suspiro con miedo y levanto la mirada, fijándola en la amielada del pelirrojo.

- Esta bien, i´ll tell you everything… -dijo sin mucho ánimos y el pelirrojo asintió sonriendo levemente, no le molestaba que le hablara mezclado idiomas puesto que le entendía perfectamente además de que le sorprendía, al parecer era inteligente, más de lo que aparentaba

- De acuerdo, te escucho… -sentándose en es sillón contrario junto con Konan, el menor volvió a sus pirar

- No se mucho acerca de mi, solo que no tengo familia, no tengo madre ni padre… según por lo que oído decir, naci hace ocho años en un laboratorio en una base militar oculta sobre la superficie de Siberia… -bajo las orejas

- ¿Te escapaste de ahí y viniste hasta aquí? –la chica sorprendida y el menor negó con la cabeza

- Hace unos años me trasladaron a uno cerca de aquí… ahí, hacían todo tipo de cosas conmigo… pruebas de resistencia, de fuerza, inteligencia… pero en todas ellas siempre me lastimaban, me inyectaban cosas que no conocía, me hacían lastimar a otros y si me oponía me golpeaban o me hacían tocar algo parecido a… eso… -señalo un foco en la pared- Eso me dolía mucho, no se describirlo… -refiriéndose a una descarga eléctrica- Todo el tiempo me decían que solo era una herramienta para ellos y que solo existía para beneficiarlos… me trataban mal y había ocasiones en que no me daban ni siquiera agua… -rodeo sus cuerpo con sus brazos- Cada vez que hacían la prueba con una nueva arma me lastimaban con ella para saber cuales podían lastimarme mucho o hasta matarme… y si lloraba o gritaba era peor, ellos se enojaban conmigo y me encerraban sin comida y agua tres o cuatro días… -comenzó a llorar- Por favor… no me lleves de vuelta… -le miro- Please, don´t do it… -agacho de nuevo la mirada- por favor… -escondió el rostro con ambas manos

La chica no pudo contener su llanto y se levanto, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación…

- Perdón, hice que nee-chan se fuera –miro al pelirrojo

- N-no, descuida, esta bien… -conteniéndose- ¿Y cómo te escapaste? –acarició su cabeza

- Con la ayuda de mi amigo… -miro el suelo- El me ayudo a salir de ahí me dijo que me fuera muy lejos para que no me encontraran… -trato de sonreír- Huiríamos juntos pero… no pudimos… no pudimos salir los dos… -derramo nuevamente lágrimas

**Flash back**

Las alarmas sonaban, las luces parpadeaban al compas de ellas, todo el personal se movía rápida y ágilmente por el lugar, buscando en cada rincón, los guardias portaban sus armas y se dirigían a cada salida o escondite posible…

- ¡Corre, corre, ya casi lo logramos!! –decía mientras corría lo más rápido posible y tomando de la muñeca al menor- ¡No te detengas, sigue corriendo!! –desesperado y asustado

- ¡I can´t, estoy cansado!! –aferrado a la mano del más grande

- ¡No, no podemos detenernos, sigue!! –buscando una salida

El miedo lo había dominado pero no podía detenerse, debía salir de ahí a como diera lugar y debía ser ya, giro a la derecha en un pasillo y se detuvo de golpe, frente a ellos estaba un grupo de guardias con sus armas empuñadas hacia ellos y dispuestos a dispararles.

- No seas un imbécil y devuélvelo –dijo un tipo de apariencia amenazadora, de piel blanca y ojos como serpiente- Si no lo haces, te matare… -sonriendo sádicamente

- Orochimaru-sama… -susurro el menor y escondiéndose detrás del otro

- No, no lo hare… -dando un paso hacia atrás- No dejare que siga haciendo esto… ¡usted esta loco! –el tipo rio sonoramente- ¡Lo que hace es inhumano e ilegal, y no pienso seguir siendo participe de ello! –

- De acuerdo, si no quieres puedes dejarlo… pero cuando estés diez metros bajo tierra –sonrió

Ante las palabras del sujeto, dio un paso más a tras y pudo divisar una puerta abierta en el fondo… era todo o nada y sin pensarlo tomo al menor en brazos y corrió hacia ella. De inmediato se dio la orden de disparar, algunas de la municiones se impactaron contra su cuerpo pero no dejo de correr, el menor lloraba y gritaba, el ruido de los disparos no cesaban y con sus ultimas fuerzas lanzo al pequeño hacia afuera.

- ¡Que no escape!! –

- ¡Rápido… corre, huye de aquí…! –tomando la puerta para cerrarla y escupiendo sangre

- ¡No, tienes que venir conmigo… lo prometiste! –

- ¡No podre hacerlo, vete!, ¡Huye ahora o será demasiado tarde…! –dejo salir un par de lágrimas- Vete y olvida todo esto… -cerro la puerta

- ¡No, no me dejes!! –golpeo la puerta de metal- ¡Itachi onii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~n!! –

**End Flash back**

- Después de eso corrí y hui… -sin mirar- Abandone a mi amigo… -llevo una mano a su pecho- Lo siento… -rompió en llanto

Sasori se quedo mudo, sin saber que decir y lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse a el y abrazarlo, el menor se aferro a su camisa y escondió el rostro entre ella… el pelirrojo forzó más su abrazo y acaricio con ternura su cabeza, suspiro con melancolía y hablo…

- No tengas miedo… no dejare que te encuentren y te lleven… yo te protegeré y cuidare de ti… esa, es una promesa que te hago… sin importar lo que suceda después, estaré contigo siempre… -cerro los ojos- No volverás a ese horrible lugar, nunca… -

* * *

Habían pasado unos días desde aquello, era una mañana tranquila y muy agradable, la refrescante y suave brisa entraba por las ventanas haciendo el lugar mucho más acogedor.

Los tres estaban en el comedor desayunando, hablando, riendo y disfrutando de ese tiempo juntos… como si de una familia se tratara… al parecer la más contenta era Konan, puesto que el amor que sentía por el menor era mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa y el tenerlo a su lado la hacía llenarse de alegría.

Sasori se encontraba casi del mismo modo, solo que para el era un poco más difícil demostrarlo, pero no podía negar que le gustaba saber que el pequeño estaba bien y se sentía bien estando a su lado… Deidara ni que decir, estaba más que agradecido de haberse topado con personas como ellos y ya no podía haber más vida que junto a ellos… sin embargo, había algo en su interior que le hacía fijarse más en el pelirrojo que en la chica, algo que no podía explicar, algo que le hacía sonreír de alegría y saltar de gusto.

No entendía aquello pero poco importaba, le bastaba simplemente con estar cerca de el y que este le permitiera hacerlo, aunque no podía mentir acerca de averiguar que era… pero eso tendría su tiempo… por el momento, era suficiente tenerlos a los dos junto a el…

- Bien, cuando terminemos iremos a dar una… -

La joven no pudo terminar la frase ya que la puerta había sonado, el pelirrojo se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a esta, tomo la perilla y abrió.

- ¿Si, diga…? -asechando

- ¡Sasori, que gusto verte de nuevo! –lo abrazo- ¡¿Me recuerdas?, soy Pein! –sonrió- Los chicos insistieron tanto en verles antes de la fiesta, espero y no les moleste –señalo a tres sujetos detrás de el

Se quedo absorto… no podía ser, se suponía que nadie debería entrar a la casa y mucho menos saber del chico… estaban en un problema, debía hacer algo y rápido.

_- __¿…Y ahora que hago…? -_miro con preocupación a la chica y al menor

Continuará……

* * *

* * *

**Noda!! Hasta aquí por ahora -w-**

**Cómo quedó?, aburrido?, horrible? Le sigo? xD**

**Jaja, bueno, aquí se queda por el momento… cualquier duda, comentario, crítica (constructiva o destructiva) en el review Please! *O***

***** **_**También les agradecería mucho que me dijeran, aquellas (todas) que pidieron yaoi, más o menos cómo quieren el acercamiento de Deidara y Sasori… tengo la idea pero quisiera saber que es lo que esperan ustedes =) y también una cosa:**_

**Jem, jem… ammm… **_**¡¿d-de verdad quieren Lemon en esta historia?!**_** O///O**

_**Es que **__**ya hay varias que me lo pidieron y pues no se, tengo mi punto de vista sobre eso pero (bueno si lo pusiera para mi sería pedofilia uh aunque bueno, en el anime no creo que sea muy raro eso**_** ^///^u**_**)… bueno, al cliente lo que pida, no se ustedes, jeje, ¿qué opinarían sobre eso? díganme por fa hehe**_** n///nu *****

**Bueno, me despido por el momento… nos leemos luego en el siguiente cap… que sigan teniendo un excelente día, tarde o noche! xD**

**Atte… Bila!! xP**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ky****aaaaaaaaaaa… muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, soy tan feliz! chu! ^3^**

**S****i, se que me tardo en subir la conti pero créanme que es muy difícil decir NO, cuando tienes a un bishonen frente a ti, que sabe hacer las mejores posiciones yaoistas y que pide salir un rato con tono dulce e inocente TT-TT (pero como me encanta! xD) **

**Juju****, pero bueno, sin más aquí les dejo el sig. cap de esta historia (esperando que siga por buen camino =w= ) **

**Enjoy it! =D**

* * *

**Innocence_chapter ****4**

Asomo la cabeza por fuera de la puerta en busca del quien toco y…

- Sasori, que gusto verte de nuevo –lo abrazo- ¿Me recuerdas?, soy Pein –sonrió- Los chicos insistieron tanto en verles antes de la fiesta, espero y no les moleste –señalo a tres sujetos detrás de el

Se quedo absorto… no podía ser, se suponía que nadie debería entrar a la casa y mucho menos saber del chico… estaban en un problema, debía hacer algo y rápido. Miro con preocupación a la chica y al menor

Konan, se levanto rápidamente y se paro a un lado del pelirrojo, mirando con una sonrisa al pelinaranja y el pequeño solo parpadeo a manera de confusión subiendo una oreja y bajo la otra, mirando fijamente desde su asiento pero de pronto se percato de lo que tenía en frente… un tipo extraño y raro abrazando al pelirrojo… sintió un enojo en su interior…

- Jum –emitió llevando la orejas hacia atrás y torció levemente la boca, vaya que eso lo molestaba

- ¡Ah, eh… hola! –sonrió nervioso- Si, claro que te recuerdo, jeje… ammm, ¿cómo has estado? –sonrió

-Bien… -sonrió- Vaya, cuanto tiempo ha pasado… que gusto me da verles de nuevo –revolviendo el cabello de Sasori

- A nosotros también nos da gusto verte de nuevo –con un pequeño sonrojo- Pein… -sonrió

- Oh, yo también a ti Konan –sonrió y la abrazo- Pero bueno, ¿nos dejaran pasar si o no? –apuntando a los de atrás

- Eh… -

- Ah, vamos Saso-chan, déjame entrar, prometo no hacerte nada que no te guste –sonrío pervertidamente y el pequeño levanto la orejas inmutándose- ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas el amor que te tengo y nos tenemos? –sonrió tomándole del mentón, era un juego que Pein hacía desde el instituto, Deidara se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos enojado (N/A: imaginen a un niño cuando agarran su juguete favorito, kyaaaaa!! xDD)

- Uy si, cuanto amor (¬¬) pero ya te dije que no me gustan los tipos con pinta de vagos como tu –sonrío

- Ay, pero si yo soy todo un bombón y… ¡Ah! –hizo separándose de el y los otros le miraron confundidos

Pein bajo lentamente la mirada y miro su mano, esta tenía un pequeño rascuño y unas cuantas gotas de sangre salían de el, no era profunda pero ardía, luego miro a un lado y vio al niño rubio, este le miraba enojado, Pein le miro confundido.

- ¿Ah, y ese niño? –señalo

- ¡Ah, eh… emm, pues es… es…! –Sasori jugando con los dedos

- ¡Es hijo de la vecina de la prima de una amiga, solo lo cuidamos! –sonrío nerviosa y lo abrazo por detrás

- Je, es lindo –sonrío- Au, me dolió, ¿por qué lo hiciste? –se agacho a su altura

Pein quiso tocarlo pero este emitió un leve gruñido y se separo bruscamente para esconderse detrás del pelirrojo, mirando al ojigris enojado con las orejas bajas y la cola erizada.

- Ah, que genio –sonrío nervioso- Bueno, ¿nos dejan pasar o nos dejaran morir afuera? –miro a los de atrás

* * *

- ¡Oh, cuanto tiempo, si que pasan rápido lo años, joder que si! –sentado en el sillón, era un tipo de cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás y ojos violetas, a veces grosero, muy religioso y extrovertido, su nombre Hidan.

- ¡Si, ¿cómo no se nos ocurrió antes?! –Kisame, un tipo con apariencia de tiburón

- Pero vale tío, ¿no ves que necesitábamos dinero? –Kakuzu, un tipo tacaño a no más

- Jaja, ya, eso no tiene nada que ver Kaku-tacañin… -sonrió Hidan

Estaban en la sala, bebiendo te y comiendo unas galletas, Sasori y Konan se mantenían un tanto callados y nerviosos, al parecer los demás no veían extraña la presencia del chico y eso era un alivio pero temían que en cualquier momento preguntaran o dijeran algo, mientras, Deidara estaba sentado a un lado del pelirrojo pero aburrido a no más y de vez en cuando emitía un sonido que lo demostraba.

No esperaron mucho a que alguien hiciera un comentario sobre el…

- Oigan, ¿no creen que es muy pronto para que le hayan puesto su disfraz de Halloween? –dijo burlón Hidan y los dos se miraron y luego regresaron la mirada- Lo digo por eso –señalando las orejas y la cola

- Es verdad, no me había fijado –Pein

- E-es que le gusta –sonrío nerviosa y el pelirrojo asintió sonriendo levemente

- Se ve lindo –Kisame (N/A: obvio que es lindo… lo más hermoso que existe u.ú)

- Si, aunque ha de haber costado un dineral, mira, se mueven –Kakuzu al mirar que el pequeño las sacudía

El primero en acercarse fue Pein, se sentó aun lado del pequeño y le sonrío, este bufo con fastidio y evito la mirada para luego recargarse más en el costado de Sasori, este sonrió un tanto nervioso.

- ¿No te agrado? –sonrió mirándole- Vamos, no te hare nada… - el menor se hizo hacia atrás- Es arisco ¿eh? –miro a Sasori- Así sería nuestro hijo Saso-chan –sonrió juguetón y el pequeño se sentó de golpe, mirándole fijamente- Je, lindo disfraz –llevando su mano a una oreja

Antes de tocarla, Deidara gruño y se hizo hacia atrás para luego morderle la mano, incrustando en ella sus pequeños y afilados colmillitos. (N/A: duele como el infierno, nunca hagan enojar a un gato, en serio TT^TT)

- A-!! –

Los demás estaban con la expresión de WTF! en el rostro y ojos como platos, Sasori y Konan miraban a Pein sorprendidos rodando de dolor en el piso y Deidara, con una gran y satisfactoria sonrisa en su cara.

- ¡¿Por qué me mordiste, qué te hice?! –lloriqueo

- I don´t like you, i don´t wanna that you touch me, i hate you, get out of here… -frunció el seño- And all of you too –señalo a los demás y dando un paso hacia ellos- Now… -erizando su pequeña cola

- ¡Ya basta! –lo tomo de la muñeca y lo obligo a verle

Deidara se quedo con una expresión de sorpresa y Sasori con una de enojo, le miro fijamente y los demás se quedaron callados, esperando la acción del pelirrojo.

- ¡¿Qué te sucede, por qué hiciste eso?, discúlpate ahora mismo! –enojado, el menor agacho la mirada y las orejas, dejando de mover la cola- Vamos, discúlpate –el menor negó con la cabeza- Hazlo… -serio

¿Pedir perdón, por qué?, ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo?, no iba a pedir perdón, el tipo se lo merecía por acercarse demasiado y por tocar a SU pelirrojo… ¿Su?, esa referencia no la usaba muy seguido, era raro pero ahora sentía que este era de su propiedad y nadie más tenía el derecho de tocarlo… si, eso era, Sasori era suyo así como la chica, pero más el pelirrojo, era celoso con sus cosas y esta no sería la excepción, ahora este le pertenecía y nadie más que el podía acercarse, tocarlo, abrazarle o hablarle… absolutamente nadie…

- Mío… -susurro sonriendo levemente y sin mirarle

- ¿Qué dijiste? –serio

- Mío… -repitió, tenía que afirmarlo, si, ahora era oficial y no había mejor manera de demostrarlo que con una marca, una que recordara quien era el dueño y delimitara su propiedad

Sonrío y en un ágil movimiento, a la altura de la rodilla del mayor rascuño, dejando una herida en forma de "x", Sasori dio un respingo ante la acción y le soltó, cosa que aprovecho para salir corriendo de ahí y encerrarse en la habitación de Konan.

Sasori sintió el ardor de la herida pero poco importo, lo primero era disculparse por lo sucedido.

- Perdón Pein –serio y tendiéndole la mano- No se qué le sucedió… -

- Ahhh, no hay problema… -sobándose- Ya, no le des importancia, fue solo un incidente –sonrió- Y bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, pero no vayan a faltar el sábado –levantándose- Jeje, les esperamos el sábado, no falten –con una sonrisa y yendo a la puerta seguido de los demás

* * *

Tres horas desde aquello, y no había salido para nada… estaba acostado en la cama boca abajo y escondía el rostro en la almohada… aun estaba molesto, muy molesto, y más al recordar la forma en como habían abrazado al pelirrojo, ese sujeto no le agradaba nada, tal vez si no lo hubiera echó sería diferente pero lo hizo, se acerco demasiado y eso no podía ser… nadie debía hacerlo, solo el, solo el tenía el derecho de acercarse, no entendía muy bien el por qué de su comportamiento pero poco importaba… con Konan no había ningún problema, ella podía acercarse, abrazarle incluso acariciarle pero si otro tipo lo hacía sentía su sangre hervir.

- Malo… si lo haces de nuevo yo… -susurro pero incapaz de terminar la frase, la puerta sonó

- Die-chan, ¿puedo pasar? –Konan

Miro un momento la puerta y luego se levanto para abrir, dejándole pasar para luego recostarse de nuevo.

- …… -no dijo nada y solo la miro

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –seria y sentándose a un lado, el pequeño evito la mirada- No te voy a regañar ni nada, solo dime ¿por qué lo hiciste? –se apoyo en una mano

El menor suspiro y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

- Porque… me molesto… -se sonrojo levemente y la chica le miro interrogante- Me molesto que… a-abrazara a Sasori nii-chan… -bajo las orejas

- ¿Te molesta que nos acerquemos? –acaricio su cabeza

- Tu no, pero ellos si –frunció levemente el seño- No quiero que ellos se le acerquen –serio

- Un momento, a ver si te he entendido… lo que me estas diciendo es que no te gusta que se le acerquen a el, ¿cierto? –sonrió levemente y el pequeño asintió- Bueno, no tiene nada de malo que te sientas así pero la forma en que reaccionas no es la correcta, no debiste de haber mordido a Pein, el no hizo nada malo, solo lo abrazo porque es nuestro amigo y es una forma de demostrar el cariño que nos tenemos –sonrío- Y bueno, lo mejor es que fueras con Sasori y le pidas una disculpa porque también le lastimaste –en tono dulce

Sin decir nada más se levanto y salió del cuarto, Deidara se quedo observando un momento el techo, suspiro hondo y se levanto, camino por el pasillo y se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la chica.

- ¡En seguida vuelvo, iré a comprar unas cosas para la cena! –frente a la puerta y sosteniendo una bolsa, el pequeño miro por los barandales del pasillo

- Esta bien… ten cuidado –desde la sala y sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro

- Oye, ya no estas molesto, ¿verdad? –sonrió levemente

- No, ya no… pero que quede claro que no esta bien lo que hizo, así que más vale que se disculpe –serio

Konan sonrío y salió, cerrando la puerta.

Deidara espero unos minutos y bajo, sin hacer ruido y quedando a distancia prudente del pelirrojo, este siguió leyendo sin percatarse de su presencia y solo fue hasta que vio el reflejo del niño en el televisor que le notó. Giro el rostro y le miro serio, esperando alguna palabra.

- Y-yo… -jugando con sus dedos, bajando las orejas y agachando la mirada- Yo quería p-pedirte… -trago saliva- Pedir una disculpa, por lo que hice… -le miro- Perdón… -agacho de nuevo la mirada

Sasori suspiro sonriendo levemente y le hizo el ademan de que se acercara, temeroso obedeció y lo hizo, se acerco y luego se sentó a un lado, mirándole fijamente y levemente sonrojado.

- Esta bien… disculpa aceptada –sonrió- Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿de acuerdo? –le miro y el otro asintió- Bueno, ahora solo dime, ¿por qué lo hiciste? –acaricio su cabeza

El menor miro el suelo y se quedo pensativo, sonriendo levemente, algo había cruzado por su mente y le parecía buena idea… jugo unos segundos con los dedos y regreso la mirada para verle, se movió para quedar de frente a el y se acerco un tanto, Sasori solo le miraba.

- I did it cause… -acerco su rostro al de Sasori y lo tomo con ambas manos- Eres mío y… te quiero –

Unió ambos labios con un beso… Sasori se quedo paralizado y con los ojos bien abiertos…

Continuará……

* * *

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí por el momento, espero y haya sido de su agrado, ****nuevamente gracias por los reviews y bueno, contestando algunos n.n …**

**Ludmila-Chan: **si, yo también adoro a Itachi y me dolió mucho matarlo pero ni modo, era necesario para esta historia, Rest in pace Itachi-san Y-Y *dejando rosas blancas frente a una lapida* (jaja, que cosas xD)

**Angel de una Ala: **gracias por animarte a leer mi fic! *O* si, a veces es difícil buscar un summary adecuado u.u y si, yo también he leído varios así y que al final terminan siendo bellísimos xD ah, gracias también por las sugerencias… admito que Pein me salió muy OCC pero no fue con mala intención ^^u con Deidara lo mismo, me cuesta mucho ponerle su característico "hmn" porque en primera no se como se escribe, he visto a muchas que solo ponen "un, jum, hmn, mnn, hum" o algo así y pues no le busco el correcto xD y con respecto al KakuHidan pues, no soy muy buena alternando parejas pero veré que puedo hacer xD también me ilusiona poner PeinKonan… se me hacen una pareja hermosa y una de mis favoritas! *w* (aunque me tardo mucho en escribir un fic solo de ellos u¬¬)

**explosiv3loove: **pues si, la historia Si será Yaoi… ya sabes, hay que complacer al cliente xD aunque si, admito que me da un poco de pena hacerlo porque Dei esta chico pero supongo que eso con el tiempo se quita -w- (sin querer sonar perv xD)

**yannel: **¿¿Sukisyo?? O_O mmm… no, no la he visto, es lo malo de tener mucha tarea, no puedo ver nada! TTOTT pero debe estar buena :D la apuntare en mi lista de animes por ver, gracias! xP *escribiendo en la Death Note* (jaja xDD)

**Bien, este fic continuará hasta la próxima semana creo -w- ¡si, hasta la próxima!, mientras tanto me voy a visitar a mi ¡querido Ku-chan! así que… nos leemos luego kyaaaaaaaaa!! n///n *yendo al armario y tomando una caja llena de cosplays***

*******Y con respecto al Lemon… ok, veré que puedo hacer, no prometo la gran cosa pero supongo que algo es mejor que nada ^^u ¿no? xD jaja (vaya, me siento como una completa pervertida al escribir eso -///-) pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo o si no de plano recurriré a la ayuda de mi adorado Marionette muajajaja ùwú *sonrisa macabra, oscuridad atrás y brillo extraño en los ojos***

**Bien, me despido por ahora, que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche! =)**

**Atte… Chris!! xP**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todas! xD**

**Perdónenme por ****tardar demasiado en actualizar, pero tenía varias cosas por hacer y no había tenido tiempo de subir la conti jeje... y bueno, ya estamos en febrero y aprovechando que la inspiración llega cuando menos lo esperas y a las horas que no debería (tres de la madrugada =.=u) pues la aprovechare y escribiré xD **

**Ja :D****, bueno, sin más les dejo la conti de este fic, espero y os guste y que siga por buen camino ^^**

* * *

**Innocence_chapter ****5**

El menor miro el suelo y se quedo pensativo, sonriendo levemente, algo había cruzado por su mente y le parecía buena idea… jugo unos segundos con los dedos y regreso la mirada para verle, se movió para quedar de frente a el y se acerco un tanto, Sasori solo le miraba.

- I did it cause… -acerco su rostro al de Sasori y lo tomo con ambas manos- Eres mío y… te quiero –

Unió ambos labios con un beso… Sasori se quedo paralizado y con los ojos bien abiertos… esto tenía que ser una broma, el niño lo estaba ¡¿Besando?!... esto debía ser una mala broma pero tan real... podía sentir los delicados y dulces labios, aquella pequeña pero juguetona lengua tratando de alcanzar la suya, el suave tacto, la calidez de la húmeda cavidad… se sentía tan… ¿bien?...

- Hmn…. –hizo al sentir al menor sentado en sus caderas y apoyando las manos en sus piernas, el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba pero no dejaba de sentir aquel sutil contacto… de repente, la puerta se abrió dándole paso a la chica

- Olvide mi bolso, ¿no lo has…? –los miro- ¿Qué hacen? –sonrió

- Cuando la luna se pone re grandota como una pelotota y alumbra el callejón –sentado en el sillón contrario- Se oye el maullido de un triste gato viudo porque una gata pudo quitarle lo chillón –sonrió moviéndose de lado a lado

- Eh… nada, aquí oyéndole cantar –sin mirarla y sonriendo nervioso- Y no, no lo he visto –sin mirarle

- Ah, aquí esta –sonrió y tomándolo de la mesa- Bueno, nos vemos luego, ¿quieren que les traiga algo? –sonrió yendo hacia la puerta

- N-no gracias… -

- I do –se levanto y camino hacia ella- ¿Me comprarías unas galletas de chocolate y una leche de fresa? –con tono inocente y bajando las orejitas

- Claro que si mi vida –acaricio su mejilla- Bueno, entonces enseguida vuelvo –dijo y salio cerrando la puerta

El menor miro por la ventana y espero a que la chica desapareciera por la esquina y cuando lo hizo corrió de nueva cuenta hacia el y se sentó a su lado, quiso tocarle de nuevo pero este se levanto y se separo de el dejando al niño confundido.

- No… -serio- No vuelvas a hacer eso, esta mal… -le miro

- ¿Mal… por qué? –ladeo la cabeza

- Porque esta mal, tu eres un niño y yo un adulto, además somos dos hombres… eso no es correcto y más por lo primero –un tanto preocupado- No vuelvas a besarme, ¿entendiste? –serio

El menor agacho la mirada y sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, sin decir nada se levanto y camino con desgane hacia las escaleras, el solo seguía sus movimientos con la mirada y antes de empezar a subir… giro el rostro y le miro, dejando salir las lágrimas que no podía contener.

- Esta bien, no lo haré de nuevo… yo te quiero, por eso te bese pero veo que tu no a mi… perdón, no lo vuelvo a hacer –agacho la mirada nuevamente y subió las escaleras

Quiso decir algo pero las palabras no salieron de su boca y solo pudo verle entrar y cerrar la puerta de su habitación y mientras el se quedo callado y pensativo, sentado en el sillón y solo, solo con sus pensamientos.

Los segundos pasaron, convirtiéndose en minutos y luego en horas… dos horas habían transcurrido y todo ese tiempo no se había escuchado ruido en el lugar, salvo por pequeños sollozos que el menor emitía pero que trataba de ocultar con la almohada…

No podía evitar sentirse como una cucaracha, en esos momentos se veía como un monstruo al herir los sentimientos de un niño y más porque era uno al que quería y mucho… no era el tipo de cariño que el menor esperaba pero era algo que realmente sentía.

- ¡Ya llegue! –sonriendo y entrando con las bolsas de compra- ¡Uff!, hubieras visto como estaba el súper, estaba llenísimo –sonrió dejando las bolsas en la mesa- ¿Nh… qué sucede, por qué estas así? –viéndole ahí sentado y casi sin moverse

- ¿Eh?, ah no, no es nada, simplemente me quede pensando –sonrió nervioso, la chica levanto la ceja- Si, pensaba en la fiesta del sábado, ya sabes a la que Pein nos invito –sonrió levemente

- ¡Oh, si! –sonrió emocionada- ¿Entonces si iremos? –el otro asintió- Gracias –haciendo el gesto

- De nada –serio y levantándose- Eh, hoy no cenare, no tengo hambre, con permiso –camino a las escaleras y subió

Se le quedo mirando, el actuaba raro, siempre había sido serio pero en esta ocasión lo había sido más de lo normal, espero unos minutos y coloco las cosas en su lugar, luego se dispuso a preparar la cena, una vez echo esto empezó a servir pero se detuvo…

Desde que llegó no había escuchado ruido, y con eso se refería al niño, ya que cuando ella preparaba los alimentos el se paraba a un lado de ella y la miraba hacerlo, le preguntaba sobre cómo lo hacía, cuánto tardaba, a qué sabía y cosas así por el estilo, pero hoy no estaba… dejo el plato en la mesa y subió las escaleras.

Camino hasta la habitación del niño y toco, al no recibir respuesta toco de nuevo… otra vez no respondió y decidió entrar, abrió con suavidad la puerta y le miro…

Estaba acostado boca abajo y cubría su rostro con la almohada, sus orejas estaban encogidas y su pequeña cola quieta y tendida a un lado, se veía tan tierno pero no del todo, lo visible de su rostro mostraba un expresión de tristeza y un tanto de dolor, preocupada por esto se acerco a el y lo movió para despertarle, al hacer eso pudo notar que estaba enfermo.

La temperatura de su cuerpo había aumentado, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas a causa del bochorno, su respiración era un tanto agitada y sudaba frió, alarmada salio de ahí y corrió con el pelirrojo.

El no era del todo normal y por lo tanto era un poco más vulnerable ante lo que sucedía o sentía y el rechazo del pelirrojo le había dolido bastante.

Lo tomaron en brazos y salieron rumbo a un hospital.

- ¿A dónde lo llevamos? –sosteniéndolo tan fuerte como podía

- No lo se, no podemos llevarlo al hospital así nada mas –miro sus orejas- ¿Cómo sigue? –la chica toco su frente y mejillas

- Ha subido más –preocupada- ¿Qué haremos, a dónde lo llevamos? –

Sasori se mordió el labio en preocupación, avanzaban por las calles sin rumbo fijo… se desesperaba poco a poco y en parte la culpa se hacia presente.

Tenía que llevarlo a algún lugar y rápido, pero aun no sabía donde exactamente… no podía llegar a si nada más y entregarlo, habría que buscar una buena excusa para las orejas y cola pero cuál.

- I want to go home… -susurro con dificultad

- ¿Qué? –miro al niño- Tranquilo corazón, todo estará bien –acaricio su mejilla- Sasori, tenemos que parar en uno y ya… esta muy caliente –preocupada

- Onii-chan… perdón por lo que hice… -fue lo ultimo que dijo para quedarse aparentemente dormido

- ¡Demonios! –pisando más el acelerador- No hay opción, iremos al hospital, busca algo con que cubrirle las orejas –mirando al frente

La chica busco entre las cosas que habían en el coche pero no había nada para hacerlo, advirtió al pelirrojo pero poco podía hacer, no podía apartar la vista de enfrente… si su suerte era mala, esta se hizo más obvia al tener en frente a un grupo de policías quienes estaban vigilando el camino.

No debían llamar la atención pero igual y no había mucho tiempo… su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos confusos que le impedían pensar claramente pero hizo un esfuerzo.

- Konan, pégalo a tu pecho y rodéalo con ambos brazos –la chica hizo lo indicado- Bien…… ¡A un lado por favor!! –grito tocando el claxon- ¡Necesito llegar al hospital, por favor!! –

Los policías y la gente alrededor miraron el auto, los uniformados divisaron la figura del niño en brazos de la chica, era evidente su estado y reaccionaron positivamente, le cedieron el paso al igual que los otros conductores. Al ver libre el paso acelero un poco y se dirigió al hospital más cercano.

Bajaron rápidamente y entraron, corrieron hasta la zona de urgencias y pidieron que fuera atendido lo antes posible.

No esperaron mucho hasta que un medico les atendió, de inmediato entraron al consultorio y dejaron que el medico haga su trabajo, este se percato de las orejas y la cola, mirando a los jóvenes de forma incrédula.

- Por favor… ayúdenos, atiéndalo, se lo suplico… no les de importancia –refiriéndose a las orejas y cola- Por favor… -

- No tenga miedo el no hará nada –la chica casi llorando- Por favor cúrelo –miro al pequeño

El medico los miro unos segundos y luego asintió… reviso al chico y con algunos esfuerzos logro bajarle la temperatura, no del todo pero logro controlarla… luego les dio unas indicaciones y unas medicinas que ayudarían a combatirla.

- Muchas gracias… se lo agradecemos demasiado –Konan con Deidara en brazos

- Si, muchas gracias –miro al medico- ¿Cuánto le debo? –serio

- Descuida, no será nada –serio, el pelirrojo hizo un gesto de sorpresa- Solo me gustaría que me dejaran ser el medico de este niño, ya saben, tratarlo cada vez que sea necesario –sonrió levemente

- ¿Por qué? –aferro más al chico

- No se preocupen, no hare nada malo… solo les pido me dejen observarlo –serio

Sasori y Konan se miraron unos minutos y luego de pensarlo respondieron.

- Esta bien… pero por favor, no diga nada de esto… -Sasori

- Pueden contar con ello -levantándose- Bueno, será mejor que se vayan… salgan rápido –dijo

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? –un tanto serio

- Díganme Mitsuki –sonrió levemente- Deben irse -

- Gracias –dijeron a coro

Salieron del lugar… el medico les miro marcharse y luego entro a su sala, tomo el teléfono y marco un número.

- _¿Si?_ –

- Orochimaru-sama… que gusto de oírle –

- _¿Qué quieres?, estoy muy ocupado… espero que sea algo bueno para que interrumpas_ –

- Je, solo quería decirle que pronto tendrá de vuelta lo que perdió… solo que le costara el doble –

- _Más te vale que no sea una broma, sabes que conmigo no hay juegos… y por el dinero no te preocupes, yo siempre cumplo lo que digo… llámame cuando lo tengas_ –colgó

Dejo el teléfono en su lugar y se sentó de nuevo.

- No se preocupe, pronto se lo daré de vuelta… -susurro para si mismo- Pero que suerte tengo –

Sonrió maliciosamente y miro la camilla donde tenía hace unos minutos al menor, luego suspiro con satisfacción y se recargo en la silla.

* * *

- Espero y se alivie pronto –colocándole un pañuelo húmedo

- El medico dijo que estaría bien –serio y mirando al pequeño dormir

La chica lo miro y se levanto, acercándose unos pasos hacia el que se encontraba recargado en la puerta.

- ¿Qué tienes?, has estado muy raro desde la tarde… -preocupada- Si es por el, se aliviara –sonrió levemente

Sasori miro al niño en la cama y luego miro el suelo, suspiro con un poco de tristeza y fijo de nuevo la vista en Konan.

- Konan… hay algo que quiero decirte… -

- ¿Qué cosa? –miro a Deidara- ¿Sucedió algo? –el pelirrojo asintió- ¿Qué es? –

Agacho de nuevo la mirada y la mantuvo en el suelo… cerro los ojos un momento y luego los abrió mirando a la chica… tomo un poco de aire y hablo……

Continuará……

* * *

* * *

**Yush! Ahí se queda por el momento xD**

**Y bueno… que puedo decir sobre esto? O.O Mmmm… bueno, no conozco mucho a Mitsuki, emm, solo se que es ese de cabello entre gris y morado que sale en los primeros capítulos de Naruto y es un villano jeje xD y también no recuerdo si así esta bien escrito pero si alguien sabe la forma correcta díganme por fa TTOTT**

**Pronto habrá más acercamiento entre Sasori y Deidara y tal vez lleguemos al Lemon, aun lo ando planeando muy bien pero bueno, siempre puedo recurrir a mi adorado Marionette n///n**

**Gracias por leer, reviews por fa *w* y que sigan teniendo un buen día, tarde o noche según sea la hora xDDD nos leemos luego en el sig cap -w-**

**Besos y abrazos de Bila! xP**


	6. Chapter 6

**Innocence_chapter ****6**

Un día desde aquello aunque pareciera que hubiera dormido una eternidad... con delicadeza abrió los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la claridad, movió el cuerpo apoyando sus manitas en el colchón para impulsarse y sentarse.

Miro con detenimiento la habitación, reconociendo el lugar, observo a la persona sentada y dormida en uno de los rincones sobre una mecedora. Sonrió con evidente alegría y sin hacer ruido se levanto y se acerco lo suficiente para quedar frente.

Estiro su brazo y con suavidad acaricio su rostro… sintiendo aquel contacto despertó y le miró, al verle unas pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y sin evitarlo, estas resbalaron por sus mejillas, sonrió con ternura y se sentó mirándole fijamente.

- Onii-chan, te hice llorar, perdón –agacho la mirada

Quiso decir más pero un par de brazos le rodearon el cuerpo y lo atraparon en un abrazo protector y cariñoso.

- El único que debe pedir perdón soy yo… perdóname por haber sido el causante de tu caída –lloro- No sabes lo que me dolió verte así, no quiero que nada malo te pase, no puedo imaginar si quiera que no estés aquí conmigo… -

- Why are you saying that?... ¿por qué si no me quieres? –pregunto

- ¿Cómo de que no te quiero?, eso es mentira… te quiero y mucho, no lo dudes –

Al escuchar esas palabras una inmensa alegría lleno su pecho, las lágrimas que ahora caían por su rostro expresaban lo mucho bien que le hacían sentir.

Esbozo una sonrisa y hundió el rostro sobre el hombro del más grande, bajó las orejas y dejo de mover la cola… rodeo con sus bracitos el cuello del pelirrojo y se aferro más a el.

- Yo también te quiero, onii-chan –susurro

Sasori abrió los ojos, sin fijar la vista en un punto en específico, simplemente pensando en algo que había echo hace unas horas.

**Flash back**

- Konan… hay algo que quiero decirte… -

- ¿Qué cosa? –miro a Deidara- ¿Sucedió algo? –el pelirrojo asintió- ¿Qué es? –Sasori estaba en la puerta, con la mirada baja- Dime, habla conmigo, tenme confianza como siempre –dijo

Su sentimiento se acumuló en su pecho, quebrantando su serenidad, sus lágrimas cayeron al suelo, la chica quiso acercarse pero no le dejo… tenía que decirle, después de todo el había pedido esta situación… suspiro dispuesto a hablar pero…

Ninguna palabra salió de su boca, ¿cómo decirlo, cómo decir que le había besado y luego rechazado provocándole dolor?... si lo decía, Konan tal vez lo miraría con odio y asco, le rechazaría, le repudiaría.

- La culpa… -con dificultad

- ¿Qué? –

- La culpa, o tuve la culpa… -llevo una mano al rostro, ella le miró- Yo tuve la culpa de que se enfermara, lo lastime, le dije NO a su cariño… lo rechace… -

Su fuerza flaqueo y se dejo caer al suelo, llorando… Konan se acerco a el y lo abrazo como lo hacía antes para reconfortarlo.

- Es difícil –dijo suavemente- Se que es difícil para ti demostrar lo que sientes, pero no debes sentirte culpable de esto… no hiciste nada malo pero también puedes aprender de ello –le abrazo más fuerte- Siéntete feliz de que bien –sonrió y Sasori se acobijo en su abrazo

**End Flash back**

Se separo con sutileza del pequeño y le miro a los ojos.

- Te quiero tanto… pero no puedo hacerlo como me lo pediste en un principio… te quiero, te quiero, no lo olvides y no me odies por no darte lo que me pides… por favor, compréndeme… -

Deidara sonrió dulcemente, tal vez no era aquel amor del que le habían hablado pero era igual de hermoso y placentero escuchar ese _Te quiero_.

* * *

- Esta bien, los veremos el sábado… hasta luego Pein –dijo para luego colgar el teléfono

El delicioso aroma del café recién preparado rondaba la sala, ella sentada en uno de los sillones y disfrutando de su taza, tranquila pues ya sabía que estaba mejor y sonrió de tal forma que lo demostraba. Unos minutos después el ruido de pequeños pasos llamo su atención, bajaban las escaleras y se dirigían a ella.

Coloco su taza sobre una mesita y giro el rostro.

- Me alegra mucho el ver que ya estas mejor –mirándole con ternura

Deidara sonrió, bajo las orejas, llevo sus brazos hacia atrás y movió su colita lentamente, demostrando un poco de timidez y alegría.

Konan le sonrió nuevamente y le hizo el ademan de que se acercara, el niño obedeció, se sentó junto a ella y le miro, ella acarició su mejilla.

- Te quiero mucho Dei-chan, me asusto el pensar que estabas mal, pero ya estas mejor, eso me pone contenta –sonrió y el niño asintió- Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –Deidara bajo una oreja en señal de pregunta- Sasori me dijo algo hace rato… ¿el te hizo algo? –un tanto seria

Deidara le miro unos instantes y luego bajo la mirada, sonrió levemente mientras mecía sus piecitos.

- He didn´t anything –dijo

- ¿Entonces por qué dice que te lastimo? –

- No me lastimo, onii-chan solo me enseño lo que estaba bien y mal… solo eso –sonrió

- No te entiendo –

- Le dije que lo quería mucho y le di un beso… pero me dijo que eso no estaba bien –

- Bueno, el nunca ha sido una persona muy cariñosa que digamos jeje y a lo mejor no le gusta mucho que le besen las mejillas jaja –

- ¿Mejilla? –Konan asintió- No le bese ahí… lo bese aquí… -señalo su boca

La chica se quedo con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos.

* * *

Aun estaba sentado en aquella mecedora, mirando el techo, callado, tranquilo y meciéndose levemente. Pensaba en cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante, era agradable hacerlo, tener un niño en casa se sentía tan bien, cuidarlo, criarlo, educarlo… nunca se había imaginado como padre pero con el, con el era muy bello, aquel niño le había robado por completo el corazón.

Sonrió ante sus pensamientos y cerro los ojos para relajarse, los abrió al sentirse observado, giro el rostro, miro hacia la puerta y se encontró con Konan, ella le miraba seria.

- ¿Sucede algo? –

- No, no te preocupes, solo quería decirte algo… -Sasori parpadeo- Eres una gran persona –sonrió- No te aprovechaste ni burlaste de la inocencia de un niño y le demostraste respeto… gracias, te quiero –

Concluyo y se retiro, Sasori enrojeció al instante, Konan ya sabía de lo ocurrido pero no le repudió, se sintió aliviado… Konan era una gran mujer, compresiva y amorosa. Suspiro con tranquilidad y se levanto para acostarse unos momentos en la cama.

- Gracias Kami-sama –

* * *

_Tap, tap_

Se escuchaban los pasos por el pasillo, caminaba con evidente prepotencia, sonriendo de esa forma tan desagradable como solo el podía hacerlo.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta doble y presionó los botones introduciendo así el código, la puerta se abrió y entro. Al fondo se podía ver la silueta de una persona encadenada de manos, semisentado en el suelo y cabizbaja, sonrió maliciosamente y se le acercó.

- Hola, ¿cómo te fue hoy? –con burla- Jaja, pronto dejarás de estar solo –le tomo del cabello obligándole a verle- Recuerda esto, yo siempre gano –rió con soberbia

- Se equivoca… -con dificultad- No se saldrá con la suya, Orochimaru-sama –frunció el seño

- Ja, no me hagas reír Itachi –dijo mirando el cuerpo del chico lleno de heridas y vendajes- De nada sirvió que sufrieras jaja –

- Se arrepentirá de todo lo que esta haciendo… -

- Di todo lo que quieras –le dio la espalda- Como te dije, dejaras de estar solo muy pronto, tendré de vuelta a mi engendro y necesitare que lo cuides un tiempo más… Mitsuki le encontró –

- ¿Qué? –preocupado

- Nos vemos Itachi –camino para salir

- ¡No, espere! –trato de moverse- ¡No! ¡Oiga, regrese, no! –grito al ver a Orochimaru cerrar las puertas dejándole en la oscuridad

- Hmp… chiquillo –regreso a su oficina

* * *

La habitación estaba a oscuras y silenciosa, solo los leves ronquidos que emitía se escuchaban y uno que otro crujir de los muebles, giro el cuerpo para mayor comodidad, acomodando su cabeza en la almohada.

Sintió algo suave y peludo rozar su cara, frunció el seño y emitió un quejido de molestia, aparto aquello que lo molestaba y a los pocos segundos lo sintió de nuevo. Enojado por esto, lo tomo, lo jalo con todas sus fuerzas… y…

- ¡~!!!! –escucho a su oído

Unos momentos después…

- ¡Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname… fue un accidente lo juro! (DX) –sobando su colita

- Te creo (TT-TT) –entre llanto- Mejor empezare a decirte Buenos días –lloriqueo y bajo las orejas

- Si por favor, la próxima vez háblame… -sonrió a manera de disculpa y el niño le devolvió la sonrisa- Esta oscuro, ¿qué hora es? –buscando el reloj

- Son las 4:15 am –sonrió y el pelirrojo le miro- Nee-chan esta dormida y tengo hambre –sonrió moviendo la cola

- Etto… ¿no crees que comes mucho? (^^u) –

- Como siete veces al día… i told you –serio

- No me vayas a salir como los Grenmils, que comen, se mojan, se reproducen y quedan horribles –se cruzo de brazos y Deidara sonrió

- Jajajaja, no… si me mojas no pasa nada pero si me mojas con agua fría cuídate –sonrió, Sasori puso cara de WTF! – It´s a joke… no es cierto –sonrió burlón

- Pues que broma la tuya (-.-ll) –

- Si verdad –el pelirrojo sonrió levemente- Solo había una cosa que decían que no debía hacer –

- ¿Qué? –levanto la ceja

- Entregar la inocencia –

Respondió serio, demostrando con su rostro y tono la veracidad de sus palabras.

Continuará……

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Tarde demasiado lo ****sé, pero perdonen, la escuela y el trabajo quitan mucho tiempo ¬¬ pero en fin xD muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, gracias! xD**

**Respondo:**

Yukito: si, lo sé, tarde más de un mes… no recuerdo cuanto tiempo pero fue demasiado… but, don´t worry! Aquí está la conti xD gracias por dejarme review ^^

Yuki: Aquí el siguiente, cap… luego de tanto tiempo ¬¬ prometo actualizar más rápido xP de igual manera gracias por dejarme review, eso me anima a seguir xD

Haneko-chan: me sonrojo ^//^ Jajajaja gracias por poner mi historia en tus alertas *O*

Black*monster: claro que no, no hare eso! No dejare las dejare mal, la historia ya está completa… en mi mente claro pero ten por seguro que dejare botado el fic uwu y desde un principio no tenía la intención de matar a Itachi jeje xD

HoshinoAkemi: jajaja tan malo no creo que haya sido xD además es una manera muy buena de enseñar, si te dolió no lo vuelves a hacer, no? xD gracias por el review ^o^

.Mary: mmm… aun sigo pensando lo del Lemon . jejeje y ahora que lo mencionas creo que la frase del cap anterior se puede mal interpretar jeje no me refería a eso exactamente ^^u

Ludmila-Chan: "Orochimaru-sama" si, es que Itachi es muy respetuoso, aunque sea un bastardo de lo peor al ser su superior tiene que tratarle de Sama xD y pues… como puse en un principio… NO pierde las orejas y cola, esas son permanentes xD y tanto como tipo Loveless no jeje ya lo verán luego xD

**Y bien, sin hacerla más de tos… aquí la conti, que la disfruten xD**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Innocence_chapter ****7**

- ¿Cómo quieres los huevos? –pregunto frente al refrigerador, tomando dos huevos y con un mandil rosado atado a su cintura- ¿Mmm? –sonrió levemente

- Etto… -mirando hacia arriba- Revueltos con jamón y tocino, también quiero un plato de cereal con leche y rebanadas de plátano y fresas en el, un vasito de jugo y como postre… helado de chocolate… ¡ah! y un pan tostado con mermelada –sonrió- Por favor… -parpadeo

- Eh… de acuerdo (O_Ou) –

Ambos estaban en la cocina, el reloj marcaba las 4:36 am, la mayoría de la casa estaba oscura y en silencio para no despertar a Konan salvo en donde estaban ellos.

- Mientras hago tu desayuno, ¿por qué no vas a ver un rato tv? –sonrió y el pequeño asintió

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala donde se sentó en el sofá y prendió el televisor, cambio los canales una y otra vez hasta que uno llamó su atención, sus azulados ojos se abrieron al igual que su boca a manera de sorpresa… Sasori aun seguía en la cocina.

Cocinaba en silencio, pensando en lo que el niño le había dicho antes.

… Solo había una cosa que decían que no debía de hacer… entregar la inocencia …

- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? –susurro tomando un vaso

Aquellas palabras se habían quedado en su cabeza, buscando un significado para ellas… ¿a qué se refería realmente?... algo raras a no decir y extrañas para un niño de su edad.

Si se usaba una perspectiva morbosa se podían descifrar rápidamente pero no aseguraba que a eso se refiriera, además, el era un niño, un niño pequeño y no era nada sano ni bueno pensar en algo así.

Haciendo a un lado esos pensamientos siguió con su labor, termino de preparar todo lo que Deidara le había pedido y lo llevo a la mesa, salió de la cocina y fue al comedor y al asentar el plato y dar la vuelta…

- Aquí tienes tu… -miro la tv- ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!! –grito

¡Ah, ah, ah, a-ah…!

El niño estaba viendo un canal porno.

- ¡No veas eso!! –corrió a apagar la tele- ¡Ese canal esta prohibido para ti! (DX) –

- El busto de Onee-chan esta más bonito que el de esa –señalo- ¿Por qué ellos andan desnudos por toda la casa y no les dicen nada? –ladeo la cabeza, Sasori le miro (O///o)

- Etto… pues… ellos estaban… este… ¡No debes de ver esas cosas, esta mal! –un tanto serio

- Ok, esta mal… -dijo alzando la mano en ademán de memorizarlo- ¿Y también esta mal lo que hacían? –

- Emmm, pues… bueno… n-no es que este mal pero eso solo lo debería uno de hacer con la persona que realmente ama, no para complacer el morbo de la gente (¬///¬) –

- ¿Solo si amas a la persona? –movió las orejas y su cola

- Si –el menor le miro- Si, porque es una forma de demostrarle tu amor, el cariño y afecto que le tienes y ella a ti… pero solo si realmente le amas y quieres hacerlo, si no quieres no lo haces –dijo- _Es difícil explicarle esto un niño_ –pensó mientras Deidara miraba el piso unos momentos- Bueno, olvida eso que viste, no es nada sano que lo tengas en la cabeza –camino- Ven a desayunar –sonrió levemente

Espero unos segundos y le siguió, se sentó y comenzó a comer, miro al pelirrojo ir a la cocina, se quedo calladito y pensativo.

- Solo si amas a la persona –susurro mirando la cocina, Sasori regreso con lo demás que le había pedido- Onii-chan –este le miró- ¿Cómo sabes que amas a alguien? –

- Mmm… -se sentó a un lado- Pues cuando quieres mucho a una persona, te gusta estar con ella, la necesitas, es lo más preciado que tienes, te hace sentir alegría, cuando ella sufre tu también… sientes algo especial por ella y sientes algo muy bonito aquí –señalo su pecho- Jeje, no soy muy bueno explicando estas cosas… -sobo su cabeza

- Don´t worry, lo entiendo –sonrió y Sasori igual

- Konan te lo podría explicar mejor –sonrió- En seguida vuelvo, iré al baño –levantándose, el niño asintió

- Entonces eso es amar –susurro- Amor… amor… -repitió- Yo amo a onii-chan –sonrió

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En el reloj se mostraban las 7:30 am, sintió la poca claridad que entraba por la ventana y abrió los ojos, estiro el cuerpo y se levanto.

Su azulado cabello estaba revuelto pero aun así no le quitaba la belleza que de por si poseía. Se miró unos momentos al espejo y sonrió para luego entrar al baño y ducharse.

Luego de eso, se cambió, se arreglo y salió de su habitación para ir a la de Sasori, no le extrañaba no ver al niño en su cama puesto que sabía que prefería estar con el. Asomo la cabeza dentro pero no había nadie, supuso que estaban abajo así que no hizo más y fue a verles.

Miro la sala y nadie, el comedor lo mismo, la cocina, la terraza, el patio… tampoco.

- ¿Dónde están? –miro sus espaldas, escucho un ruido

El ruido provenía del baño en la estancia trasera de la casa, camino a ella y miró al niño sentado en el suelo y a un lado de la puerta, obviamente del baño.

- ¿Qué haces corazón? –pregunto acercándose y Deidara le miró

- Espero a onii-chan… lleva ahí más de dos horas –señalo

- ¿Ah? –miro la puerta, se acerco a ella y toco- Sasori, Sasori ¿estas bien? –

- Ah, Konan… gracias a Dios que ya te levantaste –desde el baño- Esto… la puerta esta atorada, ayúdame a abrirla por favor, llevo casi tres horas aquí metido (TT-TT) –

- ¿Y por qué no le dijiste a Dei-chan que me fuera a despertar? –

- Le dije pero onii-chan dijo… No, yo puedo solo –serio

- Joder Sasori… -Konan

Luego de varios intentos lograron abrirla, Konan se burlo de el y Sasori puso cara de vergüenza mientras el pequeño les miraba sonriente y moviendo su colita.

- Jaja, bueno, dejando de un lado esto –miro al pelirrojo- Hoy es la fiesta en casa de Pein ¿y recuerdas que dijiste que iríamos?, ¿iremos verdad? –cara de perrito abandonado

- Te dije que si ¿no? –la miro y ella asintió- Entonces para que preguntas, iremos –sonrió levemente

- ¡Bien, iré a buscar que ponerme! –sonrió y subió corriendo las escaleras

Deidara le miro subir y luego miro a Sasori, frunció levemente el seño y jalo una de sus mangas para llamar su atención. Sasori le miro.

- ¿Qué sucede? –

- No quiero ir… -serio- No quiero ir con ese –refiriéndose a Pein

- ¿Por qué, qué tiene de malo? –

- No me agrada… -dejo de mover la cola- No quiero ir y si no voy tu tampoco –dijo haciendo hacia atrás las orejas y mostrando levemente los colmillos, cosa que sorprendió al pelirrojo

- ¿Eh, qué te pasa?, no hagas eso –un tanto serio

- No lo hare si me dices que no iremos –en un tono un tanto diferente

- ¿Qué te sucede? –preocupado- Me estas asustando… -haciéndose hacia atrás, el niño reacciono y bajo la mirada

- I´m sorry… perdóname onii-chan… -dejo salir unas lágrimas- No lo volveré a hacer… -susurro

Sasori se acerco a el y se agacho hasta quedar a su altura para luego acariciar su cabeza, el pequeño le miro y con una mano tomo parte de su camisa y volvió a bajar la mirada.

- Descuida, esta bien… -sonrió levemente y le abrazo

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación, callado y con su colita quieta, aun se sentía culpable por su comportamiento, culpable porque aquello que había echo, había sido un problema tiempo atrás y sabía muy bien que si no lo controlaba podría lastimar a otros, lastimar a Sasori, su persona especial.

- ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no pude ser una persona normal? –susurro- Itachi onii-chan… -miro el suelo y suspiro con melancolía

**Flash back**

- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Cómo que ira?! –mirando con preocupación a su compañero

- Así es, Orochimaru-sama lo ha creado para reaccionar ante le enojo y una clave en específico –sonrió Mitsuki- Claro que también reacciona ante una situación de peligro como todos los demás pero el resultado es mucho más devastador si se le enfurece –dijo

- Eso es aberrante –frunció el seño- ¿Cómo puedes decirlo con esa sonrisa? –

- No te hagas que tu aceptaste estar aquí –serio

- Bajo engaños… nunca pensé que haría esto –

- Pero ya estas aquí, confórmate con saber que si no interfieres no te matarán –sonrió- Es más, me gustaría mostrarte algo –Itachi le miro fijo- No te preocupes, te va a gustar jaja –dijo y presionó unos botones en la computadora, dándole acceso al cuarto donde estaba el niño

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? –

- Ya lo veras –entro

El moreno sabía que no había nada bueno en esto y corrió hasta quedar en frente del pequeño quien le miro sonriendo levemente… Itachi era la única persona que le trataba bien y le quería, así como el, pasaban tiempo juntos y platicaban, eso le gustaba y quería al pelinegro tanto como un hermano.

Quería abrazarle pero por ahora, sus manos estaban encadenadas a la pared y solo podía observarle.

- ¡Onii-chan, has venido! ¿Jugaremos un rato? –sonrió

- No Dei-chan, ahora no puedo –serio, el menor miro a la persona en frente del moreno y se encogió un tanto, la presencia de Mitsuki no era nada buena

- Jaja, no seas así, no le hare nada malo… solo quiero mostrarte algo –sonrió Mitsuki

- No –serio, Mitsuki bufo y con un movimiento de sus manos llamo a un grupo de custodios- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? –

- Orochimaru-sama me ordeno que probara los avances del experimento –dijo- Adelante muchachos –sonrió

- ¿Eh? -

Los soldados tomaron al Uchiha y lo sometieron, mientras el pequeño pedía que le soltaran y que dejaran en paz al moreno… sin hacer caso o miso, Mitsuki ordenó que le agredieran, para así, ver la reacción de su creación.

Uno de los custodios comenzó a golpear a Itachi, el niño lloro y grito que se detuvieran pero no lo hicieron, el coraje de ver como lastimaban a la persona que quería iba creciendo en su interior… su respiración poco a poco de agito, su cuerpo se tenso… esa emoción le cambiaba lentamente, tanto física como mentalmente, haciendo que la razón se vaya esfumando… se quedo quieto y con la cabeza agachada.

- Parece que ya esta… -sonrió y le ordeno a otro que se acercara y tratara de soltarlo

El subordinado obedeció y se acerco al pequeño, los demás dejaron de golpear a Itachi, el que estaba cerca extendió la mano para tocarle y antes de hacerlo… Deidara levanto la mirada de golpe pero sus antes azules ojos ahora eran rojos cual sangre, sus colmillos habían crecido dejándose ver con mayor facilidad, ahora tenía garras, su cola se erizo y la punta de esta y orejas se torno negra… su expresión era bastante amenazadora.

Emitió un gruñido bastante estremecedor y sin esfuerzo alguno se libero de las cadenas atacando a los que antes habían lastimado a Itachi, les golpeo, rascuño, mordió, destripo y desmembró.

- ¿Qué tal? Toda una obra de arte –sonrió Mitsuki dentro del pasillo y detrás de un protector especial, mirando sin remordimiento ni sensibilidad alguna como los hombres eran masacrados

- Son unos enfermos… -dijo el moreno a un lado de el y en el suelo, no podía mirar ni hacer nada, solo esperar que terminara

**End Flash back**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Joder Mitsuki, ¿Cuánto más tardarás? –dando vueltas en su oficina

Caminaba molesto, molesto por no tener su creación de vuelta, odiaba no tener el control de aquello, se detuvo y miro unas carpetas sobre su escritorio, las tomo y reviso.

- Más vale que te des prisa o te pesara –enojado- No puedo dejar que siga libre… no puedo dejar que me quite el control… maldito niño… -frunció el seño y camino hasta la ventana- Mas te vale que no hagas ninguna tontería… -se quedo parado ahí y mirando el entorno, apretó los puños y dientes y maldijo de nuevo.

Luego de unos momentos un pensamiento vino a su cabeza, haciéndole sonreír maliciosamente.

- Jum, no importa lo que pase, seguiré teniendo el poder de controlarlo, no puede escapar a mi… nadie puede… -dijo- Y si lo hiciera, tendría que matarlo –sonrió y tomo el teléfono- Mitsuki… -

- _¿Si Orochimaru-sama?_ –

- Hay un cambio de planes… veme en la estación en media hora –colgó- No puedo seguir esperando, es hora de intervenir –sonrió y salió

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Soy un monstruo… -miro sus pequeñas garritas- Pero eso solo si yo lo creo –miro la puerta- Puedo controlarlo, puedo cambiar… puedo ser normal… -sonrió levemente- Y así, Sasori me querrá como yo a él… le demostrare que no soy ninguna amenaza y estará conmigo siempre… -se levanto y camino hasta el espejo en el tocador- Si no fuera por esto no habría nada raro en mi –mirando sus orejitas y cola

_Esto esta mal, tu eres un niño y yo un adulto… no vuelvas a besarme…_

- Si tampoco fuera pequeño me querrías –susurro y camino a la puerta, la abrió y miró la habitación de la chica

Camino hasta esta y abrió con cautela la puerta, Konan estaba frente su closet, buscando su atuendo para esta noche. Deidara le miro cambiarse y arreglarse.

- Mis orejas y cola no las puedo quitar… pero si actuara como alguien normal… –sonrió y se dio la vuelta para entrar de nuevo a su habitación

Unos minutos después…

- Vamos, se hace tarde –el pelirrojo junto a la puerta

- Ya voy, ya voy, no me apresures –la chica- Listo, no me tarde más de media hora –sonrió

- Si claro… ah, ¿y Dei? –miro a los lados

- I´m here –sonrió bajando las escaleras

- … -ambos se quedaron sorprendidos

La cola y las orejas del pequeño ya no eran visibles por ningún lado…

…… _¿Qué fue lo que hizo?......_

Continuará……

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:****-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Ora! Que tal quedo?**** *w***

**Ojala y les haya gustado xD pronto tendrán lo demás y pues… solo para estar segura de si pedir ayuda o no…**

**¿Quieren Lemon para esta historia? O.O**

**Así lo voy preparando de una vez y le aviso a mi uke jajaja xD**

**Ñaaa… hasta aquí por ahora, nos leemos luego y que sigan teniendo un buen día! (o según sea la hora)**

**Bye!!**

**Att Chris**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por reviews! xD soy tan feliz jaja y sabia que me dirian eso cuando escribiera lo de la orejitas xP**

**Descuiden, tan sadica no soy, no hice nada malo con las orejitas ni la colita xD**

**Y bien, sin hacerla más de tos, aquí la conti! xD**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Innocence_chapter 8**

- … -ambos se quedaron sorprendidos

La cola y las orejas del pequeño ya no eran visibles por ningún lado… Deidara sonrió y camino hacia ellos.

- ¿Eh? –miro su cabeza, las orejitas no estaban- ¡¿Qué hiciste? –corrió hacia el- ¡¿Las cortaste? Dime que no! –un tanto desesperado y tomándolo de ambos brazos

- ¿Hu? –levanto la ceja- Claro que no, solo las tengo aplastadas y cubiertas con mi cabello –llevo ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza- Y mi colita esta dentro de mi ropa –sonrió

Sasori y Konan se quedaron mirando, si mirabas fijamente podías distinguir las orejas que se mantenían bajas, lo había echo colocándose demasiado gel y un poco de espray.

- Que susto… avísame primero para la próxima –suspiro aliviado

- Vaya que ingenioso, veo que eres inteligente corazón –acaricio su mejilla –se inclino hacia él, el menor tenía la mirada hacia arriba, según Konan mirándola a ella pero con el escote que llevaba eso daba mucho que pensar

- (¬¬) -Sasori le observo unos mementos- Bueno, ya vámonos, si no llegaremos tarde –dándose la vuelta y abriendo la puerta

Konan tomo de la mano al pequeño y salieron junto con el pelirrojo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- ¡Esta usted enfermo, jamás hare eso, prefiero que me mate primero! –lleno de enojo

- Jajaja, pero que ingenuo, recuerda que yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero y tu no vas a ser la excepción Itachi, además eres el único en el que confía –sonrió maliciosamente y mirando al chico encadenado frente suyo

- Pero que despreciable… está muy equivocado si piensa que lo hare –

- Es muy fácil someter a alguien con violencia pero… contigo tendré que usar otro método –sonrió chasqueando los dedos y la puerta detrás se abrió

- …… -miro la puerta- ¡No! –con desesperación

A la habitación entraba Mitsuki, acompañado de otros dos custodios que tenían atado y amordazado a su hermano menor, Sasuke. AL ver a su hermano empezó a moverse con angustia, tratando de liberarse.

- ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trueque… tu hermanito por mi bella obra de arte? –sonrió, Itachi le miro con odio- Jum, Mitsuki –dijo y el otro obedeció, saco un afilado cuchillo y lo acercó al niño

- ¡¿Qué haces? –trato de moverse

- No me hagas esperar Itachi, recuerda que no soy muy paciente… si me haces esperar mucho, empezare con su oreja y seguiré cortando más cosas hasta que no puedas reconocerle como humano –sonrió quitándole la mordaza a Sasuke

- ¡Nii-san, ayúdame! –lloro

- Ah, pero que adorable niño, creo que… -

- ¡Cállate, lo hare, de acuerdo lo hare, ahora aléjate de el! –agacho la cabeza

- Perfecto –miro a Mitsuki- Suéltalo y prepáralo, mientras tanto Sasuke estará en un cuarto bien custodiado, así que más te vale que hagas bien el trabajo –sonrió y salió de la habitación

- Perdóname… -

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras tanto.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahí? –pregunto mirando a la chica

- ¿Nunca has ido a una fiesta? –el menor negó con la cabeza- Mmm –colocando un dedo en su barbilla- Bueno, cuando lleguemos, primero tienes que saludar, eso demuestra que tienes educación, luego… -hizo una pausa- Nadie tiene hijos así que supongo que te quedaras sentado con nosotros jeje (^^u) -

- Ok! –sonrió y se acomodo más en el asiento, mientras estuviera junto a Sasori no habría problema alguno, no importaba si las platicas fueran de lo más aburridas

- Bien, llegamos –deteniendo el carro

Bajaron y caminaron hasta la puerta, se podía escuchar un tanto de bulla y música dese el exterior y por las ventanas se distinguían algunas siluetas. Tenía un jardín muy amplio a no decir y era una casa muy linda y espaciosa.

Sasori toco la puerta y Pein los recibió. De nueva cuenta con aquel abrazo y esas bromas típicas de Pein. Deidara se tenso un poco pero luego relajo el cuerpo.

- Solo es por un tiempo… solo por un tiempo… -susurro bajito y fingiendo una sonrisa cuando Pein le miro

Konan más que encantada, no era secreto que le gustara el ojigris y cuando siquiera se acercaba a saludarle se sentía en la gloria.

Todos se habían sentado a platicar en la sala, cada uno platicando de las cosas que habían echo luego de terminar el instituto, una plática interesante para ellos pero… para Deidara una aburricion total.

Suspiro con fastidio y se recargo de lado.

Luego de unas horas ya no aguanto más y se levanto.

- ¿A dónde vas? –el pelirrojo

- Voy a fuera, just a moment –sonrió y el otro asintió

Salió y se apoyo en el barandal del pórtico, mirando las flores y algunos árboles que adornaban la entrada, suspiro un tanto pesado pues a su mente habían llegado el rostro del Uchiha.

- Onii-chan –susurro y camino hasta quedar en medio del jardín, observando los acabados y las flores- ¡Ah! –hizo al escuchar un ruido y volteo rápidamente, los arbustos se movían

Encogió un tanto el cuerpo, emitiendo un gruñido y mostrando sus colmillitos… estuvo a punto de saltar cuando de entre ellos salió el moreno.

- ¿Onii-chan? –sorprendido

- Deidara… -

- ¡Onii-chan, estas bien! I missed you so much! –abrazándose a él- Perdóname por dejarte ahí –lloro

- No, no llores Dei… -lo abrazo

Sasori miro su reloj, contando el tiempo que había tardado el menor fuera, habían pasado cerca de 20 minutos así que era hora de que entrara, se levanto y camino hacia la puerta.

- Onii-chan, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí con nosotros? Es un lugar muy lindo –sonrió, mientras tanto Sasori salía al pórtico

- ¿Eh? –al ver al menor con el moreno

- Yo… -evito la mirada- No puedo… -el niño ladeo la cabeza- Dei… lo siento… yo… -

- ¡Oye! –ambos le miraron. ¡¿Qué crees que haces? Suéltalo inmediatamente! –a unos metros de ellos

- …… -Itachi le miro

- Suéltalo ahora mismo –frunció el seño

Extrañamente un enojo surgió en su interior al ver al niño abrazado a ese tipo, un completo extraño, al menos para el y más a un que por todo lo que había pasado no podía confiar en nadie.

- ¿Estas sordo? Dije que lo sueltes –afilo los ojos

Continuará……

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**


End file.
